Special Bond
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: Hermione and Minerva have become friends during the long war agains Voldemort. But happens when they're captured by Bellatrix. How will each of them deal with it? Will it affirm the bond they share or destroy it? HGMMFemeslash. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Ok this is very different from what I've done so far so be pacient with me. And PLEASE review, tell me if you liked or if you had a problem with, doesn't matter just please review. _

_What you need to know: This is set during the war, which has turn into a long struggel. Making this about five years after HBP. _

_Ok thats it hope you enjoy. -Xio_

Special Bond: The Rescue

It was surprisingly enough a rather beautiful night. The weather was very nice for early summer. June was more often than not a rather warm month, making muggles run for their short pants and polo shirts, and the last rains of spring would fall for short spans of time making the heat rise of the grown which made it difficult to breathe. Tonight however really was a beautiful night there was no clouds in the sky tonight making the moon shine brighter than usually, the sight of which was breathtaking. Rather unfortunate in the eyes of the six people who would have preferred a dark night to hide them better, but they couldn't wait for a better night this had to be done now they had wasted enough time tracking them down as it was. Hiding in the bushes to regroup after apparating in front of the country house, they all exchanged serious glance.

Well it was now or never, "Go."

They all ran out from behind the bushes quickly making their way along the lawn to the house. One young looking wizard moved around the corner trying to make his way towards the back of the house, they wanted to have both exits covered in case someone tried to escape. Remus looked at Alastor then nodded, all five had there wands at the ready. There were four Death Eaters in there and though the out numbered them, it was Bellatrix Langster they were talking about after all.

They burst through the door surprising the four people inside. Before they knew what was going on two of the Death Eaters found themselves at the receiving end of stunners. Recovering from their surprise Bellatrix and the other Death Eater went on the offensive; there were two sets of sparks rushing rather quickly at them making the duck for cover behind one of the sofas which was completely obliterated sending them running in different directions. Parks risked getting out from behind the fireplace, firing his wand hoping too hit someone. He hit someone but before the man had fallen to the ground Bellatrix had spotted him and had already pointed her wand at Park.

"Avada Kadavra" The words resonated off the walls, as Park fell.

The four others came out firing everything they had at Bellatrix but she ran fast towards the back of the house, Alastor ran after her. _They shouldn't have sent Teddy to guard the back door. _

"John go give word to the Minister. We need to get this three to Azkaban as soon as possible." John nodded then walked out the door.

"Come on lets go do what we came here to do."

Tonks looked at him and without saying a word followed him down the stairs towards the dungeons.

As Remus and Tonks looked around the badly lit room they felt their stomachs turn. All Order members had been informed on what could happen to them if they were ever captured by Death Eaters, Minerva had especially wanted every one to very aware that if they were unlucky enough to be captured by Bellatrix they would be wishing for death within an hour. Death was in fact the kindest thing Bellatrix Langster knew but she usually only granted it once she had her fun. Yes they all knew, but it was thing to hear about what Bellatrix liked to do to her captives and what instruments she liked to use, and a very different thing to actually see it.

As they walked further into the room they found a rather out of place four poster bed. Remus moved closer to it and gasped as he recognized the woman on the bed. His gasp had attracted Tonks attention and she moved close to him. She felt tears burning the back of her eyes. Minerva was tide to the bed, each of her limbs stretched as far as they would go. But they hadn't used a spell to tide her up no; they hadn't even used regular rope. It looked like…

"Oh Merlin, Remus are those?"

"Thorns, yeah that's what it look like."

Remus moved close to Minerva's left ankle trying very hard not to think about whom this woman was as he set to the task of removing the thorny rope, hoping not to cause her too much pain. He moved to her right ankle then to her wrist not looking as fresh blood rushed out of her wounds.

"Get the sheet so we could wrap her in it, we're going to have to carry her out and I don't want to touch her wounds directly. I'll try to sit her up, wrap it around her shoulders."

Tonks pulled the sheet that had been covering Minerva, then stopped cold.

"Oh sweet lord."

The green robes that Minerva had been wearing two days ago had looked almost scarlet now. And the smell of blood rose strongly from the bed, and suddenly it was all too much for Tonks to take. She ran out of the room and couldn't stop the vile from rising.

"Are you alright?" Alastor had just come down the stairs and found Tonks bend at the waist, her hand on the wall for support.

"Alastor come in here we found Minerva."

Alastor went into the room and as he neared the bed he understood instantly what had happened to Tonks, he felt his heart drop to his feet.

"What happened?" Remus could clearly see a scorch mark on Alastor's left shoulder.

"She's gone." Remus nodded.

"We should have killed them."

"We are not murders Alastor. Get the sheet and help me wrap it around her so I can lift her."

"Be careful, for Merlin sake Remus." Tonks had come back in looking a bit green.

Minerva opened her eyes, "Hermione." Her voice couldn't even be considered a whisper. They all looked at each other, how the hell was she even conscious.

"We'll find her." Remus said rather ashamed that they had been so stunned at the sight of Minerva they had yet to look for Hermione.

Minerva swallowed, "By the wall".

Remus looked at Tonks. She quickly moved to the walls her wand illuminating them as she passed. She found Hermione by huddled in one of the corner, her feet in shackles tying her to the floor.

"Mad-eye help me, pick her up when I release the shackles." Alastor kneeled down next to Hermione putting one arm hind her back, waiting for Tonks to release the shackles so he could put the other arm under her knees to pick her up. When he did pick her up he left something wet on her back and had a sickening feeling that it was blood.

"Put her on the bed."

"I think we should leave now."

"Yes, Remus I just want to make sure she is ok." Tonks moved to Hermione's side. Hermione seem to be fully awake, but the big brown eyes didn't seem to see her instead they seem to be looking past, her almost through her.

"How is she?" Minerva was getting weaker by the moment, looking paler and paler from the loss of blood.

"Minerva?" Hermione didn't give anyone time to answer, she turn to look at her. Her eyes full of fear and anguish.

Minerva couldn't stand the intensity of Hermione's eyes. Instead she turned to Remus, "Get us out of here."

Remus nodded, picked Minerva off the bed and started towards the door. They had to get out side the gates to be able to apparate. Alastor followed Remus out the door with Hermione in his arms.

Once they got outside Remus turned to Tonks, "Go find Poppy. Tell her to meet us at headquarters and make sure she brings her med-kit."

Tonks looked at him rather confused. "Shouldn't we take them to St.Mungo's?"

There was a loud crack sound, as the Minister apparated with about ten aurors.

"Go."

"But?"

"It's not safe Nymphadora. Anyone can walk right in to St.Mungo's."

"Maybe but in there state I think it's the only place, they need proper attention."

Minister had moved close to them, "I have to agree, Remus. St.Mungo's is the best place for them."

"It is not safe and I will NOT put them in any danger."

"Then I have to ask that you turn them over to the Minister, them and the two Ministry Aurors that are still standing."

"This isn't a game Minister! They are Order members all of them and none of them are going anywhere with you. If you have a problem with that I suggest you take it up with Minerva once she has recovered."

The Minister's faced turned stony. Remus ignored him and spoke to Tonks again.

"Tell Poppy to bring as much healing potions as possible, and get her there as fast as you can."

Tonks nodded this time and without a word she walked past the gate and disapparated.

"Let's go Alastor."

Moving past the Minister they made there way out of the gate. Then will a loud crack they were gone each with their precious cargo in arms.


	2. Chapter 2

How are they?

Two minutes later Remus and Alastor had apparated outside Grimmauld Place, number twelve appeared between number 11 and 13 remarkably quick. Remus moved to the door and tapped it once with his wand. They made there way inside the house, they saw Arthur and Molly seating by the entrance. Molly practically jumped out of her seat when she saw them.

"Thank god. For a minute I thought it you wouldn't make it."

"We're ok Molly."

Molly smiled sweetly at Remus, then as she moved closer her smiled vanished.

"Sweet Merlin." Molly looked at Remus a thousand questions running through her mind.

"Poppy is on her way, Molly."

No sooner had the words left Remus mouth than Poppy and Tonks made their way through the door. They were each caring a small box in their arms. Poppy went directly too Minerva and Hermione.

"Molly we're going to need to get them to bed and you'll have to help me. I can't take care of both at once. Does Hermione have a room?"

"Yes"

"Good, Alastor take her to it. Molly go with them start cleaning out any wounds, hot water will do." They both nodded and Alastor moved towards the stairs.

"Minerva! Let me go. Minerva!" Hermione's screams were terrifying. They caught every one off guard, and stopped Alastor from taking another step. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George all came running down the stairs.

"You found them."

"Yes, Harry they did." Molly exchanged a look with Arthur who moved quickly to stop their descent.

"Alright all of you back upstairs, there is nothing you can do and we need to concentrate on them right now." They five looked non too happy about being treated like children but started back upstairs just the same with Arthur tailing them. Alastor started to move again.

"No, stop. Minerva! Minerva!" Everyone stopped at as the screams ran out again.

"Upstairs now, go." The five nodded then disappeared.

"Molly if she was sharing take her to a different room."

Molly nodded and head upstairs, Alastor followed her; both trying their best to ignore Hermione's anguished screams.

"Remus we need to get her into a bed so I can examine her properly." Remus started his way up the stairs followed closely by Poppy and Tonks.

Molly opened one of the many doors on the third floor of the house; all the rooms on the second floor were already in use. It was better this way, no use in scarring everyone with Hermione's desperate screams. Moving in she turn the light on and with a flick of her wand turned down the bed. Alastor moved past her to the bed and laid Hermione down as carefully as he could.

"Wouldn't it be better to lay her on her back?" Molly had to shout to be heard over Hermione's screams.

"No, trust me Molly. You'll need to get to the wounds and it would be very painful for her." Molly nodded her understanding after which Alastor left her alone with Hermione. He had done all he could to help them now it was up to Poppy and Molly.

Hermione was no longer screaming, which made Molly very happy. The last two days had been horrible enough, no one had been sure if they would be able to find them and once they had tracked Bellatrix's hideout they still had the feared that too much time had been wasted and that they were no longer alive. With so much tension everyone had been at their wit's end. Molly had expected the wounds, but for some reason she'd though they would be rather quite. So a crazed Hermione screaming at the top of her lungs was not something Molly was prepared for. Even worse it scared Molly half to death. Not many people escaped from the Death Eaters clutches alive and out of the five people that she knew of only one had been able to get past it, one. The others had never been themselves again, and only one of them was still alive. He currently resided in St.Mungo's completely mad and with no hope of every getting better. The other all died within a few months of their ordeals, all by choice. One had actually taken his own life, the other two walked into situation that guaranteed their deaths. She had reason to feel frighten for Hermione's well being, the odds of her coming out of this were against her. Even if she did there would be emotional scars that would never disappeared, Molly knew this but still as long as she came out of it.

Molly conjured up a pot of hot water and cloth to clean Hermione's wounds. Alastor had said they were on her back and of course Molly could see why, the whole back of Hermione's robes were soaked through making the black robes seem darker some how. Unfortunately Molly doubted she would be able to get Hermione out of them in any normal fashion even cutting them out in order to remove them was out of the question. The robes seem to be sticking to Hermione's wounds.

"Think Molly."

Closing her eyes Molly concentrated on what she wanted to do and then moved her wand in the required way. Opening her eyes she sighed in relief it might be a small victory, to have the fabric of Hermione's robes vanish; but it was the small victories that were going to matter right now. And of course any amount of pain she could spare her was god sent.

Hermione had long since stopped making any noise. In fact the lack of movement and noise from the girl had convinced Molly that she had fallen asleep. Molly took one of the cloths dipped it in the hot water; then proceeded to carefully press it against one of the five deep lashes that crisscrossed Hermione's back.

"No please don't. Stop, please."

Molly immediately stopped, dropped the cloth back in the water and moved around the bed so that Hermione could see her. Molly sat on the edge of the bed and made to stroke Hermione's cheek but her eyes went wide so Molly dropped her hand.

"Hermione dear, it's Ms. Weasley. You're safe, dear."

Molly saw a flicker of recognition in Hermione's brown eyes and smiled. This was good, small victories.

"Ms. Weasley where is Minerva?"

Molly was surprise to her how vulnerable and small Hermione's voice sounded. Not fifteen minutes ago she had been screaming in such a strong voice, trying to convey a clear in message that she didn't want to be separated from Minerva.

"She is one of the rooms down the hall, dear. Poppy is taking good care of her. She is going to be just fine. She is a very strong woman Hermione. You are both safe now."

Hermione's eyes had filled with tears but apparently she was not going to let them fall.

"I have to clean out your wounds, Hermione. It will hurt a bit but I have to get them ready for whatever ointment and potion Poppy will give you. Alright?"

The last thing Molly wanted was to frighten Hermione. Making her feel safe might just be the best healing potion they could give her right now. Seeing Hermione give a small nod, Molly smiled then made her way back around the other side of the bed. She had a job to do. Hearing the door open Molly stopped what she was doing to look at Tonks.

"How is she?"

Molly felt her heart sink as she saw Tonks expression. She was trying really hard to fight back her tears.

"That bad?"

"I would say worse, but Poppy is with her. She said Minerva would be fine it might take a week or two but she will be fine. Her?"

Molly looked down at her charge, and started cleaning out the wounds again this time moving to her ankles. She was relief to hear Minerva would be alright, she not no doubts about Minerva's ability to get through this. Hermione however was a totally different thing.

"She is as well as can be expected I think. What are those?"

"Poppy send them, this clear thing is an ointment for her ankles and back. She said to rub it in and then bandage the wounds as best you can. The purple thing here is a healing potion, Poppy said to give it to her once you're done with the wounds."

Tonks laid both bottles and all the bandages on the night stand.

"Did she say how long it will take to heal?"

"Depends on the depth of each wound and if it get infected of course which is the whole purpose of the clear thing she sent. But usually between eight to twelve hours?"

Molly nodded, eight hours wasn't that long. The sooner their bodies healed the better. It would give them a small measure of normalcy, to not be in perpetual pain. Tonks had reached the door when Molly spoke again.

"What room is she in?"

"The one at the end of the hall. Poppy thought the further away from the screams the better but we could still hear them. I'm glad she stopped."

"Yes, I think it's a good sign."

Tonks nodded then walked out. Molly set to her task again. She rubbed the clear ointment on the wounds as lightly as possible, and then wrapped the bandages around Hermione's ankles and back. Finally she moved to the other side of the bed again to give Hermione the purple healing potion. Once she was satisfied Hermione had fallen asleep she left the room. She saw Poppy walking out of Minerva's room, and walked towards her.

"How is she?"

"Don't worry so much Molly, Minerva will be fine. Did you use the things I sent you?"

"Yes, she is sleeping right now thank god."

"Good, Molly I want you to check on them every few hours. I wish I could stay but I have to report for my shift at St.Mungo's."

"Sure."

"Actually make it every four or five hours I want you to get some sleep."

"I doubt any one of us will be able to sleep tonight."

"Right, I'll come by to check on them tomorrow around noon."

Molly walked with her to the door. Setting all the locks back into place with her wand she walked towards the kitchen. There was no way she could sleep.

As Molly pushed the kitchen door open she was surprise to see everyone congregated around the table.

"I though you had all gone to bed." She said looking at Arthur pointedly, who shrunk under his wife accusatory stare but didn't look away.

"You can't honestly expect us to go to sleep, can you?"

George quickly spoke up backing his twin, "Honestly mom."

"Remus was just telling us what happened."

Molly nodded then looked from Harry to Remus, expectantly "Well?"

"She got away Molly." Remus sounding rather deject at the fact, probably feeling a bit guilty over not being able to put Bellatrix behind bars. Molly silently took a sit at the end of the table next to Ginny.

"That doesn't matter."

There was a resounding 'what!' from the youngest members of the Order. All her children were in the Order now. She had fought against each one of them to keep them out of it for as long as she could, especially as it became more and more dangerous and the casualties mounted. But they were all adults now, and there was little she could do to stop them.

"Bellatrix doesn't matter, this was a rescue mission."

"But how are we supposed to make her pay for what she's done." Ron's voice was loud and hard. She knew every single one of them felt the same way and to tell the truth she wouldn't mind shot at Bellatrix herself.

"We got hem back, that's what's important."

"Molly is right. Any way I'm sure that as soon as Minerva can stand up she is going to want to pay Bellatrix back in full, herself."

That brought a small smile to everyone's faces. Alastor looked over at Molly and Tonks.

"How are they?"

Every one became serious again. Molly and Tonks looked at each other, they were the only ones that had seen the extend of the damage Bellatrix had been able to inflict on the women upstairs. Molly noticed Tonks reluctance to speak about it.

"All right for now. Poppy said the healing potion should take care of the wounds in the next twelve hours. But we wouldn't know for sure until she examines them again tomorrow."

Molly could see the crest fallen expressions. Looking at the clock in the corner she noticed it was well past midnight. She wasn't too sure anyone could sleep tonight but it was better that sitting around the kitchen staring at each other.

"I think we should all at least try to get some rest."

To her surprise no one protested and they slowly started to file out of the room, saying their muffled 'Goodnights'.

Molly hadn't been able to sleep much. She had been drifting in and out of sleep for much of the last four hours. She decided to go check on Hermione and Minerva. She grabbed her dressing gown and head to the third floor. Reaching Hermione's room she opened the door slowly not wanting to wake her. As the bed came into view Molly's heart began to race Hermione wasn't in bed. Throwing the door open she made her way to the wash room only to find it empty as well. She slowly reminded herself that Hermione couldn't have gone far and more importantly no one who was unwanted could enter the house.

Even with this thought Molly still ran most of the way to Minerva's room, and had to hold herself back in order to not throw the door open. She let out the breath she hadn't realized she been holding as she saw Hermione laying on the floor next to the bed. Her head resting against the matters close to Minerva. She looked as if she was sleeping. Molly moved closer and crouched down next to her.

"Hermione dear."

Hermione immediately looked up startled.

"I thought you were sleeping, honey. What are you doing here?"

Hermione looked at Minerva's sleeping form, her eyes tearing up almost instantaneously.

"I couldn't sleep. Got worried. Needed to make sure, she was ok."

Molly placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder and was glad to see she didn't jump at the contact. Encouraged by Hermione's reaction Molly hugged her closely hoping she would release some of the bend up emotion, but no tears fell. Sighing Molly pulled back to look at Hermione who was fighting her tears.

"She'll be fine Hermione, you will both be fine. But you need rest come on I'll help you back to bed."

Hermione didn't make any move to get up.

"Hermione dear."

"Please let me stay."

"Hermione you need to rest."

"Please." Molly swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and was now fighting back her own tears. Hermione's last statement seemed almost like a plea for her life. Molly wrapped her arm around Hermione and pulled her up; she began moving around the other side of the bed.

"What are you doing?"

Molly laid Hermione against the pillows them remembering the wounds on her back moved her to a more comfortable position.

"You need to rest and if you don't want to leave Minerva then I wouldn't make you leave. But the floor is no place for someone who is sick, and I'm suoo Minerva wouldn't mind."

"Thanks, Ms. Weasley."

"You're welcome dear, now try to sleep."

Seeing Hermione give her a small nod Molly headed for the door. She knew she should have taken Hermione back to her own room, but she wouldn't jeopardize her recovery for anything least of all propriety.

_AN: This chapter was necessary to set down the emotional back bone of the rest of the story. I apologize because its very slow and very little actual happens, but like I said necessary. Let me know what you think, Please please please review. _

_Hope you enjoyed it, Xio. _


	3. Chapter 3

_AN:I want to thank every one who has been reviewing, its helped me a lot. Well I specially took into account fan-rei's comment about Poppy not looking at Hermione's wounds and shinningcitystar's comment about Harry, Ron, and Ginny being too clam. I tried to explain this too things here and I hope it's a good. Please review because its not only encouraging but very helpful. This is told a little differently than the previous chapters. _

_Enjoy-Xio._

Special Bond: Chapter 3

Hermione looked around the dark room, where was she? Where ever it was it was hard and cold beneath her, Hermione realized she must be on the floor. She moved to get up but something held her down. She heard a rattled of something metallic against the stone floor when she moved her feet and felt something cutting into her ankles. So her movement was being restricted by chains. _What was going on?_

"Well look who decided to join us." Hermione knew the voice was familiar, that she should know the person it belonged to but she just couldn't place it at moment.

Bellatrix crouched down and extend her hand to cup Hermione's cheek, first caressing it then forcefully grabbed her jaw applying far too much pressure on Hermione's soft skin. Hermione eyes grew large with horror as she recognized the woman in front of her. When she saw this Bellatrix smiled smugly, there was nothing better for her ego than being reminded she could still inspire fear with a simple look.

"Clam down, my little mudblood. I wouldn't bite. I'll leave that to the men."

Hermione tried to back away from her touch but she soon found her back flush against the wall, and still way too close to Bellatrix.

Bellatrix laughed out loud, how pathetic could you get.

"So young, my dear Professor, and not very well trained I might add. What's the point of being a blood traitor Minerva if they're not even up to the challenge?"

At the sound of Minerva's name Hermione gave a small gasp, so she wasn't alone. Of course now her memories started falling into place, she had apparated with Minerva to some small town in Ireland to recruit someone, and they must have been intercepted. Damn it now she did not know where they were and she had absolutely no clue how they were supposed to get of there. She tried to figure out where Minerva was but couldn't make anything out in the almost nonexistent light.

"You didn't really think it was just you did you my little mudblood? I wouldn't have bothered with you if you hadn't been with the lovely Professor McGonagall when we extend our invitation. It would have been rather rude don't you think not to have shown you the same courtesy."

Bellatrix gave her wand a flick in the direction of the chandelier and the room became flooded with light.

Hermione had to close her eyes against the brightness. Then opening them again she had to concentrate to focus them. Once she had her vision under control Minerva quickly came into view. She was hanging from a rope attached to the ceiling, her toes barely touching the ground. Hermione could see the rope had already begun to burn into Minerva's wrists, cutting into them enough that there was some blood running down form her wrists to her shoulders soaking into the sleeves of her green robes. Hermione couldn't help the "Oh God" that escaped from her lips.

"See what I mean professor, she is not up to the challenge at all."

Hermione felt something hit her hard across her face.

"Ah," she tasted blood. Dear god she tasted blood.

At first Hermione thought Bellatrix had slapped her, but doubted she could deliver a blow with such force on her own. Looking up at her she saw there was something in her hand, what she couldn't tell but her right cheek was on fire.

"Worthless, I don't know why I even bothered. A lack in judgment on my part I have to admit but I plan on correcting it I'll let the men handle you from now on. I'll just have to get my entertainment from watching I suppose. What a bore, you really are worthless."

"Miss Black."

Bellatrix immediately turn towards Minerva. She hated the power her Transfiguration Professor had over her. But she had always craved her attention and she doubt that would ever stop, even now. It was disgusting really the way she bended to Minerva McGonagall the same way flowers bend to the sunlight, and she always would. And she hated it every bit of it and hated Minerva even more for it.

"Professor?"

"Let the girl be."

"And why would I do that?" Bellatrix looked at Minerva for a minute before continuing. "But you're right of course she is no fun, maybe I should kill her."

"She is no threat to you, Bellatrix."

"You'll have to do better than that Professor. If I was to leave her alone you would have to guarantee me the same amount of fun I would have gotten from seeing what the men would do to her."

Minerva had always been aware of the sick obsession Bellatrix had always had for her. Now it just might work to her advantage, if she played this right it could buy them enough time to get out of there. "Me."

Bellatrix moved closer to Minerva, pausing in front of her. Studying her, she couldn't be serious could she? Not for a mudblood.

"I'm sorry?"

"You would get me."

"I already have you my dear Professor."

Bellatrix's wand suddenly exploded but the fire didn't consume the wand instead it began to move the tip of wand concentrating there it began to burn a very bright blue. She slowly moved the wand towards Minerva, passing it over her chest. Hermione didn't see any damage to Minerva's robes nothing had caught on fire. But still she saw Minerva close her eyes and bite down on her lower lip fighting the need to scream in pain. Bellatrix only smiled her little sardonic smile and shook her head at Minerva.

"I'll have to think about it of course, you understand don't you Professor. I can't just be nice to the mudblood it's not what I do." With that she was gone plunging them into darkness once more.

"Professor are you alright?" Hermione could hear Minerva breathing heavily.

"I've been better. You? Did she break anything?"

"No, though she could have."

"Good."

"Professor, what did you mean she would have you?"

"Don't worry about it. It only matters if she accepts."

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief as she recognized the third floor room in Grimmauld Place. Turning slowly towards Minerva, Hermione saw she was awake in fact she was staring right at her. Hermione couldn't help the relieved and even elated expression she just knew she was sporting, they were ok now, they were safe.

"Minerva how do you feel?" No answer.

"Are you in any pain?" Still nothing, in fact Minerva turned away from her and closed her eyes. _Look at me damn it Minerva McGonagall I deserve that._

Hermione looked at her expectantly but still there was nothing. No answer or any sign that she had heard her at all. Seeing that Minerva wasn't going to talk to her anytime soon, she made her way slowly to the wash room. Her reflection in the mirror surprised her. She hadn't expected to see her normal face, but still she hadn't expected the dark blue burse on her left cheek either. She had thought that the healing potion would have taken care of it or at least lessened its color. Hermione touched it with her finger tips. _Well at least it doesn't hurt._

She held onto the wall as she came out of the washroom. She saw Ms. Weasley at the door holding a breakfast tray. Molly quickly put the tray down and moved to help her.

"What are you doing out of bed Hermione?"

"I wanted to splash some water on my face." _Liar you needed to get way from being ignored by Minerva._

Molly nodded then help her sit back in bed and moved the tray closer to her so she could eat her breakfast.

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat something dear."

"No." Molly heard Hermione's voice brake. She didn't want to push her too much, she was doing alright. Surprisingly she was doing much better than Minerva.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Hermione looked up at her with teary eyes.

"She wouldn't talk to me. She was awake when I woke up. I asked her if she was ok but she wouldn't talk to me."

"Don't take it personally dear, she isn't speaking to anyone. She did the same thing to me."

But instead of being soothed by Molly's words Hermione seem to be getting more agitated.

"No you don't understand. It was my fault. Everything that happen it was my fault."

Hermione's voice had risen in volume as she progressed through her statement to the point that she had ended up practically shouting the last four words.

"It was not your fault." The contrast between Hermione almost shouting the words and Minerva's whisper was amazing. Though it was a hundred times softer Minerva words demanded the attention of the other two occupants of the room.

Hermione turned to see Minerva looking at her with a small sympathetic smile on her face. As much as she wanted to hide form everything that happen Minerva was not about to let Hermione blame herself. She hadn't been able to look Hermione in the eye since it happened but that had to stop she had to be strong again she could not let Hermione carry the burden any longer. She wouldn't let Hermione blame herself when there was no one to blame for what happen to them other than Bellatrix herself.

Suddenly Hermione couldn't hold back her tears and they began to cascade down her cheeks. She had the urge to cry too many times in the last two days, but she hadn't or at least she had fought as hard as she could against them and she had won almost every time. This was actually only the second time she hadn't been able to control herself since their ordeal began, it almost happened last night when Molly had hugged her. But now the dam had broken and the emotional control she had forced herself to maintain slipped.

"Yes it was."

"No Hermione it was not."

Minerva took hold of Hermione's hands and pulled her to her chest, then winced as the pain from her injuries shot through her. Hermione began to sob loudly, anguished filled cries, all muffled into Minerva's chest.

"Oh God…It should have been me…It was supposed to me...Why did you do it…It was my fault…what she did to you…It should have been me…"

"Hush, it's ok. We're ok."

Minerva held her closer to her body even as the pain resumed a new. She tried to sooth her, caressing her hair.

"It wasn't your fault. None of it was your fault."

Hermione back up a little so she could look at Minerva, her tears continued to fall.

"How can you say that? It was supposed to be me not you, me."

Minerva wiped away some of Hermione's tears with her finger tips then kiss her forehead; rubbing her hands up and down Hermione's arms.

"Its ok sweetie, its over now, were fine; both of us."

Hermione nodded taking deep breathes trying to clam herself down. She felt embarrassed at the way she had just broken down. She was supposed to be stronger than that, she should have been comforting Minerva not the other way around.

"Any ways it was my idea and you know how I am when I get an idea."

There was a genuine smile on Hermione's face it didn't reach her eyes but it was real enough and it was the first in two days.

"Better?" Hermione only nodded.

"Good now eat your breakfast."

Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust which made the corners of Minerva's mouth twitch.

"Go on Molly made a really good breakfast. I already ate mine."

Hermione sighed then turned back to Molly, sitting back on the pillow. There was a bit of discomfort but it was the only position she would be able to eat in. She noticed that Molly had wiped several tears from her cheeks and smiled at her. She got a wide though watery smiled in return.

Molly was glad Hermione finally let herself cry, holding in her feelings over whatever it was that happened to them was not healthy. But she was even happier to see Minerva respond to someone, she had tried earlier but had gotten nothing from her which had worried her a lot. She was really glad to see them better, they had gone through being captive together and only they would ever really know what happened so she guessed it was only natural that they would only feel comfortable giving and receiving comfort only from each other right now.

"I'll be back for the tray later."

Once Molly was gone Hermione turned to Minerva again but saw she had closed her eyes once more. She stared for several minutes watching the rise and fall of Minerva's chest, as she drifted to sleep.

The door bell of number 12 rang. Molly got up from her chair and walked to it. Grateful that Minerva had been able to remove Sirius' mother from the wall two years ago. At the thought of Sirius Molly became sad, they really had lost too many people. Good people who had never done any harm to anyone, and if they had waited any longer than they did, they might have lost the two women upstairs.

As she made it to the door she saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny rushing from the kitchen door.

"Hello, Poppy."

"Can we see them now Madame Pomfrey? Ms. Weasley has been keeping as far way from the third floor as possible. And it not like we're going to upset them we just want to see Hermione that's all." Harry hadn't even let Poppy walk three steps into the house let alone say her hellos. They really wanted to see Hermione but Ms. Weasley just didn't let them and it was starting to get on his nerves. He understood that last night they need to take care of whatever wounds they might have had they all understood which was why they had stayed out of their way. But Ms. Weasley had said they were alright so what was the big deal in letting them see her.

"I'll have to examine them first depending on how they are and if they're up to it you'll be able to see them, alright."

"But mom said they were alright, we just want to see her that's all." Ginny looked like she was on the brink of crying.

"Let me take a look at them alright?" Poppy gave them a sympathetic look, and then looked over at Molly. Who got the clue and walked next to Poppy as they made their way up the stairs to the third floor.

"How are you Molly?"

"Fine."

"Did you sleep at all?" Molly loved Poppy really she did they had been good friends since they had been at school together, but she worried too much.

"Not really but I'm not the one you came to examine."

"True but I'm here so might as well. They don't seem to be giving you any room to breath." Molly smiled it was just like Poppy to say something like that. And yes they had all been driving her a bit crazy, but it was nothing she couldn't handle and it was definitely not something that would make her ill.

"So how have they been?" Poppy decided to shift the focus of the conversation. She felt bad at having left Molly with so much responsibility, it wasn't her job to look after the sick and wounded.

"Well Minerva slept straight through and once I let Hermione stay in the same room with Minerva she slept soundly too, which I guess is good." Molly looked at Poppy trying to see her reaction. There was none so she continued. "They both ate their breakfast and believe it or not Minerva has been napping quite a bit."

"Good, sleeping speeds up the healing process."

Molly opened the door, and followed Poppy inside. Minerva and Hermione seem to be very entertained by their books.

"Poppy, what brings you here?"

"Hahaha very funny Minerva, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine considering."

"Good, Hermione would you excuses us please I need to examine Minerva."

Hermione looked apprehensive at the thought of having to leave Minerva's side again. Minerva gave Poppy a very mean glare which seemed to have absolutely no affect on her, the turned to Hermione.

"Please Hermione, you can come right back in once she is done with me and then you wouldn't have to leave again. I promise."

Hermione nodded gave her a small smile then left the room. Molly and Poppy exchange looks of absolute surprise. Molly had though the sweet way in which Minerva had comforted Hermione earlier had been a sort of one off thing, it had surprised her then but it was more surprising now to see their interaction. Minerva had always been kind but reserved even with her closest friends, so seeing her show her affection so openly was befalling. She didn't know what Poppy would make of it.

"Oh stop it you two, we've been through a lot." Well she guessed Minerva was also aware she was behaving out her norm.

Poppy and Molly shared another look this one full of amusement. Then Poppy set about examining Minerva's wounds. It took about ten minutes for Poppy to be satisfied, which for Minerva was an absolute eternity if there was something she hated was being looked after but seeing how she really need it at the moment she decided not to complain. Once she was done Molly fetched Hermione who was standing just outside the door.

"Come in dear, Molly where are her wounds?"

"What are you asking her for didn't you treat her?" Minerva's voice was hard, the very same tone they had all heard from her when she had taught them.

"I had to get Molly to help me, Minerva. You were in a much more delicate state than she was anyone could see that. I am only one person so I could only treat one of you. And since you had lost a serious amount of blood, you were my first priority."

"I don't care if Albus came back from the dead screaming your name Poppy. You should have at the very least examined her yourself before turning her over to someone else! Who I might add only has basic training in healing, no offense Molly."

Molly gave her a small smile, "None taken."

"Well I didn't, Minerva. But I'm going to do so now, so clam down. Where are you injured Hermione?"

"Oh for heaven sake Poppy her ankles and her back that's where she is injured." Minerva gave Poppy a very dirty look which was returned with the same amount of force.

Hermione didn't know what to do; she thought Madam Pomfrey had done the right thing. Minerva was in a much worse state than she, Bellatrix had after all concentrated her attentions on Minerva. And any way Ms. Weasley had done a very good job in treating her.

"It's alright Minerva really Ms. Weasley took very good care of me." Minerva rolled her eyes in exasperation but said nothing more about it. Molly and Poppy looked at each other again, Poppy was totally surprise to hear Hermione using Minerva's first name, but more so that such a simple statement could stop Minerva's rants. Ex students calling Minerva by her first name she had seen, she was one of them herself, but Minerva being stopped mid rant that she had never seen before. _What was going on with Minerva?_

Poppy checked Hermione over and was happy to see that both of them were healing quite well. She took two purple bottles out of her bag and gave them to Molly.

"Give them half a bottle each after they eat lunch and then again after dinner." Molly took the bottles and nodded.

"Ok, I'll be back to check on you two tomorrow."

Molly walked Poppy back to down stairs.

"Have they talked about what happen yet?"

"Not yet."

"How have you been able to keep everyone from seeing them?"

"Don't know really I just keep telling myself that I have to act as gate keeper."

"Good keep doing that for at least the rest of today Molly. Call me immediately if they feel too much pain or if they develop a fever. They are out of danger but I don't want them to do much for the next few days." As they reached the bottom steps they were immediately ambushed by Harry, Ginny, Ron and this time Fred and George had joined them.

"Well? Can we see them?"

"No" There were loud groans of protest and a profane word from one of the twins which had Molly glaring at the bunch.

"They are not ready for visitors just yet. But I told Molly that starting tomorrow you could see them." That seem to stop the complaints, satisfied that they weren't going to attack Molly she walked to the door.

"Make sure they stay away Molly?" She said looking over at the five 'kids'.

Molly decided to let the little incident go and turn back to Poppy smiling a "Will do Madam." With one last smile Poppy was gone.

Ginny finished washing dishes and started helping her mom put things away. She didn't mind helping out but this time she had to admit she had ulterior motives.

"I'll help you bring down the dinner trays."

Molly looked over her shoulder at her youngest child. She had been waiting for one of them to corner her.

"Thanks love but I don't need any help."

"Mom please I just want to see Hermione even if it's from the hall way. Please mom I not even asking to go in, just see her."

Molly walked over to Ginny and hugged tight to her, "I'm sorry love but you heard Poppy. I promise tomorrow you will all get to see her, alright?"

"We don't have a choice do we?"

Molly smiled at her, "I really am sorry love."

Molly walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs it was time to check on her patients. Waking in she saw they were already done with their dinner and devouring their books once more.

"All done?" Hermione was the only one to look up at her.

"Yes."

"Good." Molly walked over to the one of the tables in the far corner of the room where she had put the last bottle of purple potion. She walked up to Hermione and poured half the bottle in the empty cup and passed it to her. Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust but drank the whole thing without complaint. Well that was the easy one.

She went to Minerva's side and repeat the process but this time when she handed her the cup she saw Minerva was about to open her mouth in rebuke, she had done the same thing after lunch.

"Don't even start Minerva you know you have to taken it. If you don't the sourness and stiffness will be prolonged and so will your stay in bed."

Minerva looked at Molly giving the strongest glare she could give at the moment only to find Molly smiling at her. Apparently all her friends had become impervious to her glares, why she didn't know. Hermione moved a little bit closer to Minerva, reached out to caress her shoulder.

"Go on I already had mine." Well she had made her eat breakfast when she hadn't wanted to. Pay back was sweet.

Minerva looked back up at Molly only to find that her smile had now doubled in intensity. Molly was sure could see something had changed the bonds of friendship they had shared before this had somehow transform itself into something warmer and deeper. What happened to them in the last two days to cause this she didn't know but something had changed.

Minerva took the cup and drank it down, then handed it back to Molly. Who busied herself in putting everything on one tray to make it easier to carry.

"By the way Remus wants to talk to you tomorrow. They all want to see you."

"Does Remus want to see me or does he want me to give my report on the incident to the Order?"

Molly looked a bit uneasy, "We all want to know what happened to you, as Order members but more importantly as your friends."

Minerva slowly nodded, "Tell him we'll talk to everyone tomorrow."

"Good because Harry, Ron, and Ginny have been driving me mad trying to see you Hermione. I don't want to bring them up here since you're sharing the room. They'll be happy to see you at the meeting Hermione." She said giving Hermione a warm smile. But there was no smile on Hermione's face.

"I want to see them too but I don't want them at the meeting." The last part was said to Minerva.

"They're part of the Order Hermione as such have a right to be there."

"I don't want them there Minerva, I don't."

Minerva looked at Hermione but didn't answer her. She knew that having her friends know what happened to them would be hard on Hermione, but she hadn't thought about keeping them in the dark either.

"Molly just tell Remus, Alastor, and Tonks for now. We'll figure the rest tomorrow." Molly nodded picking the trays she headed out the door.

She looked over at Hermione who had gone back to her book. But Minerva knew she wasn't paying any attention to it. "We have to tell them Hermione. I'm not saying it will be easy but we have to." Hermione didn't even look up from the book.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: First thanks to everyone who has been revewing. Second Amanda1 pointed out about Minerva not wanting Harry, Ron, and Ginny at the meeting it's not Minerva but Hermione who doesn't want them there I didn't realize it was confusing but hope its clear in this chapter. As always please let me know what you guys think. _

_Enjoy- Xio_

Special Bond: The Meeting

Minerva and Hermione had decided they were well enough to come down for breakfast. It would have been unfair to Molly if they had stayed in bed she had enough to deal with as it was. Not that there had actually been a real conversation about it Minerva had simply stated her intentions and asked Hermione is she was coming Hermione had silently followed. There really hadn't been talking since Molly had left them alone after dinner last night, the silence had gotten under Minerva's skin. They hadn't talked a lot the previous day either but there had been a companionable silence and so she had felt no need to break it with useless words. But this was different the silence had become awkward and Minerva had felt rather alone even as she slept next to Hermione. She looked over at Hermione now to see the same detached expression she had most of last night. Minerva walked into the kitchen followed by Hermione.

As soon as Molly saw them she started to fret, "What are you two doing down here? I was just about to take your breakfast up."

"We thought it would be nice to eat down here safe you the trip up those stairs I'm sure they've lost their novelty value by now." Molly smiled at her.

As Minerva took a seat at the long table she noticed Hermione had been lost amidst a three way hug from Harry, Ron, and Ginny. All of whom seem to want to drown Hermione in equally in questions and declarations of happiness. Minerva smiled at the scene. Hermione had really been blessed with wonderful friends. Since the youngest Weasley had graduated from Hogwarts and joined the Order the once trio had evolved into an inseparable quartet. Now that she could see their enthusiasm at seeing Hermione, she could easily imagine that they had in fact driven Molly crazy trying to get in to see her. She would have to remember to thank Molly for giving them at least one day to recover in peace and put some of their thought and emotions in order.

The quartet moved to the table trying to stir Hermione to sit at their end of table but she soon found her way next to Minerva, forcing Ginny to sit at her side while Harry and Ron had to sit across her.

"So are you ok?"

"Do you have scars?"

"Does that hurt?" The last question had been from Harry who was pointing at the burse which could still be seen on her cheek though only slightly. For a moment Minerva thought they sounded like 11 years old kids she had met instead of the men and women they had become.

Minerva could see Hermione was a bit overwhelmed by all the attention. She saw that if they continue all the questions Hermione could very well go straight into panic mode. They had after all only seen two people all of yesterday Molly and Poppy neither of which had asked them any questions on what had happened. Minerva reached under the table for Hermione's hand and held it tightly in her own for a few moments. Hermione looked over at her with a grateful smile which Minerva returned. Hermione sighed and turned pack to the trio.

"I came down for breakfast not to play twenty questions." Hermione's voice was soft and the humor was there though it was understated. This got her three wide smiles from her fiends.

"Alright let me see. Yes Ginny I'm alright. Yes Ron I do have scars on my back. And no, Harry the burse doesn't hurt."

"Alright you three let Hermione eat her breakfast in peace." Molly said as she came over with plates full of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast.

With the food on the table the three gave up on their interrogation and instead went about getting what they want from the three big piles. Minerva gave Molly a silent thank you for providing with an interruption to the questions.

"I thought Remus would be here?"

"No he had to go out early. I told him about the meeting of course, he said he would be back before dinner so we could talk."

"How about Tonks and Alastor?"

"They're with Remus." Minerva nodded so it seemed that it was all set up for the meeting.

"What meeting?"

"And how come we haven't heard about it?"

Minerva could see Hermione physically stiffened at the questions.

"I mean if there is an Order meeting going on today we should have been told."

"Yes well, Remus asked to speak to us today that's all. It's not really a meeting." Minerva tried to dissuaded them from their curiosity

"It's about what happened isn't it?" Minerva didn't answer Harry. "Because if it is I want to be there, and I know they want to be there too." Harry said referring to Ginny and Ron.

"Yes well I'm not sure that is the best idea at the moment, we could talk about this some more after breakfast." Minerva gave him a look that conveyed a simple message 'stop it'. Harry looked at her with almost the same intensity but he couldn't hold it for long she still was Professor McGonagall after all, and since Dumbledore died Harry had bestowed the same respect and veneration he once had for Dumbledore on her. And like he had never defied Dumbledore, at least not outright, he wouldn't do it to McGonagall. Harry looked at Ron and Ginny then down at his breakfast.

Minerva was glad to see Harry accept at least to leave the discussion for later. When she look at Hermione however she saw the same look she had given her last night over the same subject the one that said 'I can't believe you are doing this' which she return one of her own that said 'I wish I didn't have to'. After the exchange Hermione looked down at her food but her body language still conveyed her anger. They continued their breakfast in complete silence.

The rest of the day founded Minerva in the library, catching up on her correspondence and some of her reading. Hermione had originally come up to the library, the hostility of breakfast was quickly forgotten and their easy companionable silence was only interrupted by the Poppy coming to check up on them and leaving and new potion for them to take this time green. After which they went down to have lunch with the gang, this time Fred and George had joined them and had as was their custom liven lunch up considerably, making Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione laugh out loud, Minerva could not help but smile and Molly as usual frown at their antics.

After lunch Minerva had gone back to the library but this time Ginny had convinced Hermione to stay with them. About an hour after lunch Minerva looked up to see Hermione at the door.

"Back already?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulder, "Thought maybe you could use some help."

Minerva looked at her with a small smile, "With what exactly?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders once more. Walked over to the desk and sat down with out making eye contact with Minerva.

"What happened?" Minerva had become very good at reading Hermione's moods and expressions over the last year or so that they had been working closely both in the Order and at Hogwarts. Hermione knew it too, knew that there was very little she could hide from the woman seating in front of her.

She looked up with very moist eyes. "It just got too hard. They started asking questions and I couldn't answer any of them. It was completely overwhelming and I just couldn't stay with them so I came here."

Seeing she was on the brink of tears Minerva got from her chair and moved to Hermione and pulled her into a hug as she stood behind Hermione's chair. Hermione relaxed into the hug and let her head drop back onto Minerva's shoulder.

"See why it would be better to have them at the meeting." Minerva felt Hermione stiffened in her arms. So she quickly tightened her hold and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm not saying it's going to be easy Hermione, but I'll be there with you and I'll do most or all of the talking if that's what you want. I won't allow them at the meeting unless you want to but Hermione if you want the questions to stop or at the very least the amount of question to lessen we have to give them some answers." Hermione was still stiff. She let go and sat in the chair next to her.

"And I wouldn't go into details."

"You promise?"

Minerva reached her hand out to hold Hermione's cheek and slowly moved the thumb across the soft skin that still had a burse on it. "I promise." Minerva saw Hermione blink back tears and sighed heavily. "Is that a yes?"

Hermione looked over at her "Yes. I don't like it but I know we have to give a report to the Order."

Minerva smiled and moved back to her original seat behind the desk. She picked up a pile of blank envelopes and a quill and put them in front of Hermione, who looked puzzled.

"You said you wanted to help. I still have correspondence to answer; you can address the envelopes and seal them for me."

Hermione laughed, "That was just an excuse to hide in here. I didn't think you would actually put me to work."

"Well then you shouldn't have offered." Minerva held out the first letter and treated Hermione to a spectacular smile. Hermione took the letter and then started her task.

There was a knock on the door seconds before it opened. Minerva looked up to see Molly stick her head in.

"Everyone is here Minerva."

"Good, we'll be right down Molly." Molly nodded but didn't move. Minerva looked at her expectantly.

"What about the kids? Have you decided?"

Minerva looked over at Hermione, then back at Molly. "Get everyone Molly. They worried just as much as everyone else." Minerva saw Molly smile; she was doing the right thing. It really would be easier to tell them all at once and get it over with. She had let herself get lost the first night after they came back but she wanted to get past this. And more than that she knew Hermione needed to get past it.

Minerva got up walked over to Hermione and extended her hand. "Ready?"

"No, but I don't have a choice do I." Minerva grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Hermione let herself be dragged along knowing that talking about Bellatrix might very well be the only way to free herself of her. But then they weren't going to go into details so how was she supposed to rid herself of it. As they stood in front of the door of the sitting room Hermione stood rooted to the spot pulling Minerva to a stop. Minerva looked back at Hermione and tightened her hold on her hand.

"We'll be fine. It's going to be fine." Hermione sighed then nodded. Minerva let go of her hand and turned in to the leader of Order ready to report on an incident rather than a very personal ordeal. Minerva made her way to the center of the room to stand by the fireplace. Hermione noticed with some amusement that the 'adults' and 'kids' were sitting opposite each other. She walked to a chair next to the sofa were Ginny, Ron, and Harry had sat down with Fred and George in an identical chair to the one she was seating in but on the other end of sofa.

"Let me start by thanking all of you for your efforts in rescuing us. And answering the most obvious question, apart for small burses we're fine now. Poppy and Molly did a wonderful job in taking care of us." Minerva looked around to see she had everyone's undivided attention.

"I know you all have questions for myself and Hermione about what happened. I know all those questions are due to how much you care about our well being and not just curiosity. But I'm not going into details and after this meeting both Hermione and myself would greatly appreciated if you don't asked anymore questions. If were ever ready to tell you the whole story well come to you. Alright?" Minerva looked around at everyone again and continued once she got some form of consent from each. She doubt the members of the quartet would actually do what she just asked of them, but maybe just maybe it might give Hermione some breathing room.

"I'm almost sure we never got close to Ireland. They apparently intercepted us somewhere over England. That's something I want the Order to start working on Alastor, if we are going to continue to apparate I want to make damn sure that this will never happen again." Alastor gave her a small nod. "The shield charms we are using now will also need to be improved in a battle scenario where they outnumber us it doesn't last more than a minute. Hermione and I can both attest that a minute is not nearly enough time under heavy fire. Harry I want you to work with Remus and Tonks on strength our shields."

"We were both unconscious for how long I don't know, a few hours at least would be my guess I came around first. Ms. Lestrange gave me a nice welcome by hanging me from the roof. Once Hermione regain conscious Bellatrix started to use force against us, left some big scars on both Hermione's torso and my own. Mostly she used the same methods we have talked about before. There was one difference in the kind of rope she used to tie me, it seem to some type of plant with thorns. She used particular fire spell I'm not familiar with. Since Hermione and I both saw it we will do the research on it ourselves. "

"Minerva I know you said no details but did Bellatix…did she…?" Remus found that as much as he wanted to know he couldn't put it into words. How do you ask the person you respect most in the world if she was…? _God Remus you can't even say the word inside your head. _

"If she treated us to the usual? Yes Remus she did but only on me." Remus tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He hated Bellatrix for doing that to Minerva. He felt horrible about her having to go through it all, he felt something akin to guilt even though he knew he wasn't guilty of anything. But at the same time he was grateful that Hermione had been spared the same fate.

"Just like last time?"

"No, very different." Hermione looked up startled what did Remus mean by last time. _What last time?_

"I'm sorry Professor the usual?"

Minerva was very surprised when she heard Hermione answer they had agreed that Hermione wouldn't do any talking at all. "Yes Harry the usual treatment. You see Bellatrix uses men as another tool of torture." Her voice had been stronger than Hermione would have thought probably due to the amount of venom she felt.

"Sick bitch." Everyone looked in surprise as they recognize the voice, Ron's voice was unmistakable. Hermione smiled a bit she knew Ron loved to curse but she had never heard him do it in front of his mom.

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly practically jumped straight down Ron's throat.

"Sick is the right word Mr. Weasley, though I don't know about the rest." Minerva held her hand up to stop the protests. "Let me finish I am in no way defending her actions or any action of the Death Eaters. My only point is that they weren't always like this; they became infected with anger and cruelty. I knew all of them long ago; Bellatrix wasn't like this at school." Hermione had to fight with herself to stay silent. She knew herself perfectly well to know that if she spoke now it would be very loud and she might regret some of it later. She couldn't belief Minerva was actually defending Bellatrix. Ron was right she was a sick evil bitch period.

"I wouldn't use Ron's words but I was at school with her Minerva, she was cruel then too. Maybe not evil yet but she was in no way an angel."

"I'm not defending her Molly. She is sick, with a decease that she will never be cured from. I'm going to make finding her the Order first priority because it will not be over until she is in custody and I will be at her trial to make damn sure she goes back to where she belong, Azkaban. More than that I think she deserves a lot more than life in prison for all she has done not just to us but for the people that never escaped. You know I have more reason than anyone in this room to hate her but I absolutely refuse to do so because it will only make me more like her." Minerva looked around and saw that her last statements had quieted all other comments.

"What happened to us was horrible and I don't wish it on anyone not even Bellatrix herself. That should be enough of an answer."

Hermione didn't wait more than a minute after the last words left Minerva's mouth to get up and practically ran out of the room.

Dinner had been a very quite affair considering how many people had been seated around the extra long kitchen table. At first Minerva had thought Hermione would not come down to eat, she had been avoiding her since the meeting ended two hours previous. Where she had gone Minerva wasn't sure but she had a feeling Hermione had been hiding from her. In the end she had come down to dinner but hadn't looked at Minerva once and as soon as she had finish she had rushed out of the kitchen. She guessed given the time of night the only place Hermione could go was their room.

At the moment Minerva was sharing a cup of tea with Molly. As much as she wanted to know what was going through Hermione's mind, she knew right now she needed some space so Minerva was trying really hard to give her some.

Molly and Minerva were the only ones left in the kitchen. Molly had not been able to get over Ron's out burst at the meeting. They had been talking about it for the last half hour.

"I mean really Minerva I have never heard any of them use such language in front of you." This last statement was said in a dejected voice as if Molly had finally admitted defeat, as if she had run out of ways to express how upset she was at Ron and how rattled the meeting as a whole had left her. Minerva only smiled at Molly's anger towards her youngest son it wasn't that big of a deal and though none of the Weasley children had ever directly used the word in her presence she knew they, like most young people, loved to use it elsewhere.

"It's no big deal Molly. I'm almost sure that everyone in that room save you and me had been thinking the same thing."

"I think I'll go to up bed now." Molly said putting her cup down.

"I'll walk with you Molly. I want to see if I can talk to Hermione."

"She did leave rather quickly."

"Exactly" Minerva looked at Molly who was smiling at her.

"What?"

Molly tried to hide her smile but didn't really succeed. "I've never known you to care so openly for anyone Minerva it's just nice to see that's all." Minerva simply shook her head and started for the stairs.

Leaving Molly behind on the landing of the second floor Minerva continued her ascent. As she reached the door to their room she breathed a sigh to try to prepare herself to what ever state she might find Hermione in. Yesterday had ended with Hermione angry at her so the thought that today might end the same way was not such a far fetched idea. As she opened the door she saw Hermione in bed with a book in her lap. Minerva stood just inside the door for several heartbeats before she realized Hermione wasn't going to look up at her. Giving up Minerva moved to the chest of drawers next to the bed to retrieve her night gown then moved without paying any attention to Hermione to the washroom to change.

When she came out the lights had been turn off and Hermione was now under the covers faking sleep. Minerva walk to her side of the bed and got under the first cover.

"Rather rude don't you think to?" Minerva said referring to the abrupt change in lighting.

"No I don't think so, I want to sleep." Hermione was rolled onto her side so she was facing away from Minerva.

"You didn't seem to want to sleep when I can in."

"Why are you trying to pick a fight with me Minerva?" Hermione was right she was trying to start something. Why Minerva wasn't all together sure. She knew Hermione wasn't happy with her at the moment but still the open hostility was unexpected. It was simply that the thought of Hermione being angry with her didn't sit well with her.

"I'm sorry Hermione. It's just you seem to be upset with me. You left the meeting abruptly then avoided being alone with me the rest of the afternoon, you didn't look at me during diner. If you're upset with me I would like to know." As Minerva pointed out each of her actions Hermione could see that however discreet she had tried to be about being upset, her actions had made it crystal clear that she was. She rolled over so they were now facing each other.

"It just…Minerva the whole meeting was upsetting. You know I didn't want to talk about it, least of all in front of Ron, Harry, and Ginny. And to top it off you practically defended Bellatrix." It was all said in one breath and though Minerva had known the last she had though Hermione's uneasiness over the first two had been resolved earlier.

"I didn't defend her Hermione."

"Yes you did you said she was sick like if she had no control over what she does." Hermione's voice was hard almost accusatory.

"No I did not. When I said she was sick I meant that she has a very twisted sense of reality and how valuable life is. I in no way implied that she was not responsible for her actions." Her voice had been just as hard as Hermione. She didn't want to be so defensive but Minerva hated being misunderstood. And Hermione was the last person she wanted to be misunderstood by. But as she looked into Hermione's face she went completely soft. "Hermione you have to understand that I knew and taught most of them, knew them when they were still innocent. So it's difficult for me to accept what they have turned into. Despite everything I still see the innocent eleven year olds they once were."

Hermione brushed a stray hair behind Minerva's ear. "I know."

"So why are you so upset?"

"I didn't want them there Minerva not for me but for you." Minerva looked puzzled so it was back to Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Me?"

"They know what happened to you not all of it but enough that they will look at you differently from now on. I didn't want that. I know how much you hate pity Minerva I didn't want them to pity you."

"I highly doubt that Harry or Ron will pity me Hermione. They are all still far too intimidated by me." The corners of Hermione's mouth went up at just how true that still was.

"As for everything else I think I kept my promise to you. I didn't go into details and I did most of the talking. Believe me they wouldn't be asking you any more questions and if they do at least they wouldn't attack you with a hundred questions at once. So I don't think you have any reason what so ever to be upset with me." Hermione looked into the beautiful blue eyes, and lost herself. She knew Minerva was right it was that they hadn't talked about what happened with each other yet and they had already opened it up to the world that was upsetting her so much. It just didn't seem like the proper way to go about it and it was starting to get to her but she couldn't bring herself to ask Minerva to talk to her about it.

"You are right of course." She conceded to Minerva that she had no real reason to be upset at her over the meeting, Minerva had kept her promise after all.

Minerva placed a hand against Hermione's cheek and pulled her close enough so she could place a kiss on her forehead. "Good now lets go to sleep."

Hermione could see Bellatrix walking towards Minerva, her eyes burn they had been in the dark for a few hours. As she adjust her eyes and fixed them to where Minerva was still hanging by her wrist. Hermione could tell that Minerva's robes were now soaked in blood from where the rope had cut into her flesh. How the woman was still lucid was beyond Hermione.

"I have thought about your proposal Professor and have decided that I could get the same fun from watching what the men use you instead of the mudblood. It might even proof to be much better entertainment, I know you can last a lot longer than anyone could imagine."

"And Hermione?"

"The men wouldn't touch her, my dear Professor. You have my word."

Hermione could see Minerva give a small nod. Bellatrix moved away from the wall and pointed her wand at the middle of the room there was a flash of light and Hermione saw what she could only describe as a rack. If she remembered correctly the instrument was meant to pull at the limbs of its victim, it was the simplest form of physical torture. Hermione looked back at the door in time to see two men walking into the room. They took hold of Minerva and set her down on the rack. But it was Bellatrix the one that tied each of Minerva's limbs causing Minerva to take in a sharp breath as the pain of the new rope rubbing into the raw flesh of her wrist shot through her. Bellatrix then started to turn the wheel at the head of the contraption until Minerva's arms and legs were stretched out as far as they could go. Hermione saw another flash of light and this time a chair appeared next to Bellatrix who dragged it to one side and then sat down.

How long it went on Hermione wasn't even going to take a guess but it felt like an eternity. She had first been transfixed by Minerva who had turn her face towards Hermione and lock eyes with her looking straight into her soul. But as the two men quickly dropped their pants and began to pull at Minerva's robes Hermione could no longer look. Instead she closed her eyes but she could still hear everything so she huddled into the corner and put her hand over her ears trying to block everything out. She started to hum a song which had been her mother's favorite in her mind but even then Hermione could still hear the disgusting groans coming from the men and the odd scream that escaped Minerva. She couldn't help the tears that ran down her cheeks as pulled her knees into her chest and began to rock herself back and forth wishing to be anywhere but in that room.

Hermione woke up with a start. She had been dreaming again, reliving the horrible moments of their captivity once more. It took her longer this time to recognize her surroundings, to feel safe again. Minerva noticed the sudden change in Hermione's breathing and touched her shoulder lightly and felt her jump at the contact.

"It me Hermione, are you alright?" Hermione turned around to see Minerva looking at her with a very worried look in her eyes.

"I was dreaming about it. Seeing it, you on the rack…" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence as the tears began to choking her.

The images of that precise moment flash through Minerva's mind and she felt something in her stir. It was not fair. Yes it had been her on the rack but Bellatrix made Hermione watch. Something like that could traumatize any one but Hermione was still so young and despite everything she had seen with Harry she was in no way prepared to handle something like this. Minerva's heart went out to Hermione but she wouldn't change it because the only other alternative was for her to watch them do the same thing they did to her to Hermione and that would have killed Minerva. She grabbed Hermione's shoulder and pulled her into a crushing hug.

"It's ok Hermione. I'm fine now." Minerva whispered into Hermione's hair as her hand made small circles on her back, trying as best she could to sooth her. They stayed like that until Hermione's sobs subsided.

"What are you doing up Minerva?" She barely understood the words as they were spoken into her body.

"I couldn't sleep." Hermione looked up and straight into her eyes not breaking it until she was satisfied that there were no demons chasing away Minerva's sleep.

"You should go try to go back to sleep."

"What if it starts again?" Minerva could see Hermione apprehension.

"They are just dreams Hermione." Minerva saw Hermione was about to protest against her last statement so she quickly continue. "Yes they did happen but it's over now. And you can't let the memories rule your life."

Hermione nodded and leaned in to give Minerva a quick kiss on the cheek then turn back to her original place and position. She sat there staring at nothing for five minutes but didn't fall asleep, so she forced herself to shut her eyes. After another five minutes of this she turned back to Minerva. "I can't."

Minerva gave her a small understanding smile, "Come here."

Hermione moved close to Minerva, who put her arm around Hermione's shoulder and pulled Hermione's head down on her chest.

"Better?" Hermione only nodded. "Good now try to sleep." Minerva placed a kiss on her forehead and began to rub the small of Hermione's back. Hermione sighed in contentment and then placed her arm possessively on Minerva's waist pulling her closer. This brought a full smile to Minerva's lips.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Ok as always thanks so much for sticking to this story and specially for the reviews. Ok this chapter focus very much on Hermione's day, her entire day so there are a few things that might seem unimportant but everything is you just have to look for it. Alright that's it from me please let me know what you think. _

_Enjoy-Xio_

Special Bond 5: Day Three

Minerva woke up feeling like half her body wasn't there and there was something tickling her neck. As she looked down at the source of the tingling feeling as small smiled appeared on her face, it was there for a second then it was gone. Both she and Hermione had found it hard to fall asleep last night. Hermione haunted by dreams of being held captive by Bellatrix and she had been haunted by memories of the last time and feelings about the young women who was still sleeping soundly beside her.

Minerva knew that Molly and Poppy had every right to exchange quizzical and amused glances when they observed how she was interacting with Hermione. She knew perfectly well that she was being more open, as Molly had said last night, now than she had ever been in her life. Hermione had sneaked into her mind, into her every thought over the last year. It had become increasingly hard for Minerva to keep any amount of professionalism and propriety which had always come so easily to her during the last year.

That had been before Bellatrix had stepped into the picture and held them in the dark and tortured them for two days. Before she had at least been able fool herself that there was nothing going on because they were just thoughts in her head and nothing more. But that wasn't the case anymore they had gone through two days that neither of them would soon forget, in fact Minerva knew they probably would never forget in their entire lives but at least she hoped they would be able to get past it. She had done something she always knew herself very capable of doing out of love which unfortunately was bringing to the forefront that word love, she didn't want it to be true her life was complicated enough as it was to get entangled with someone so much younger than herself. It wouldn't have be so complicated if Hermione hadn't been there but she had. Hermione had witnessed everything and though she had taken the burden of being strong when Minerva had no longer been able to the job herself, the toll of everything they had gone through was starting to show.

Bellatrix had unknowingly been the catalyst for forcing them to acknowledge the feelings they had been suppressing for the last year. That and the vulnerability of Hermione at the moment were bringing out all tenderness Minerva possessed. So yes her friends were in no way imagining things. This had never happened to her before no one had made her want to show her affection as much as Hermione did right now. _Enough! Minerva McGonagall you are not going to act like a love sick teenager, you are most definitely not going to continue this line of thought. And in case you have forgotten you have things to do today. _

That did the trick if there was something Minerva detested was to be reprimanded even by her own conscious. Minerva looked around for the glowing numbers of the small clock on the night stand by Hermione's side of the bed, finding them her eyes went wide. It was eight o'clock Minerva was extremely surprised she usually didn't sleep past seven if she slept at all. She was going to be late. Minerva had agreed to meet Remus and Tonks for breakfast at half past eight so they could then head out and she was going to be late. She was never late. When Minerva tried to get up but felt the weight of Hermione's body. In her shock at being late she had almost forgotten the Hermione had used her as a pillow and was still half draped on Minerva's right side. The arm Hermione had placed very possessively around Minerva waist was still in place as was the arm Minerva had draped around Hermione's shoulder. Minerva had to admit that it had been very nice to sleep that way and it had severed its purpose, Hermione had slept soundly as far as she knew. Minerva picked up Hermione's arm and then gently pulled her shoulder out from under Hermione's head, letting it rest instead on one of the pillows. She needed to get ready for the day ahead of her; she knew Remus would go down for breakfast earlier than agreed on account of her habit of always being early.

She had a quick shower then got dressed carefully. Today she had to look every bit the Hogwarts Headmistress and Order leader because she would be paying a visit to the Ministry. She had been as quiet as possible when she moved around the room to not wake Hermione up but all her effort were in vane when there was a rather loud knock on the door. She saw Hermione stir at the noise but she didn't seem to open her eyes. Minerva called for the person to enter and the door opened to reveal Molly and a quite a bit of very bright light from the corridor. This time Hermione did open her eyes though she made no move.

"Morning Minerva, Hermione."

"Morning Molly" Minerva's clear greeting was followed by a groggy "Morning Ms. Weasley".

"Minerva I just came to tell you that Remus and Tonks are waiting for you."

"Thank you Molly." Molly smiled and pulled the door behind her.

"Why are they waiting for you?"

"Good morning to you too, Hermione." Minerva didn't mean to. She had no desire to be openly sweet and playful, she specially didn't want to be flirtatious but it seemed her mind was being kept out of the thinking process when it came to Hermione.

"Sorry good morning. So?"

"We have to go to the Ministry."

"Oh, and you were going to go without saying goodbye to me?"

"Yes I was. I thought sleep was more important."

"Well its not." Minerva couldn't help the feeling of warmth that speared over her nor the smile that appeared on her face.

"Alright" She moved to the bed a lean down to place a kiss on Hermione's cheek as had now become her custom. But something happened; Hermione moved her face and instead of meeting with the smooth skin of Hermione's cheek Minerva felt the soft flesh of her lips. She knew she should pull back, she knew but again her mind was not in charge and she let the seconds passed. It was Hermione who pulled back and raised her hand to touch Minerva's cheek.

"Have a good day Minerva."

Minerva found it hard to move but knew she needed to. She nodded and walked to the door of the room. As she made her way to the kitchen she tried to get control of herself.

* * *

Ginny made her way down the third floor corridor to what had become Hermione's and Minerva's room. Her mom had asked her to go call Hermione down for breakfast. It was not usual for the younger members of the Order to stay in bed late and eat breakfast late, it was summer after all but that had never included Hermione. The war against Voldemort had become too long, Harry had with the help of the Order members defeated him about a year an half ago. In that moment they had all thought things would return to normal but they hadn't this time the Death Eaters had not disbanded on account of his demise. They had instead decided to avenge him by terrorizing the entire country and in the past six months the Order members themselves had become targets so Professor McGonagall had decided that they all Order members would have to move into safe house. The inner circle would take up permanent residence at Grimmauld Place as soon as they could.

Most of them herself included had already been there for months. Professor McGonagall and Hermione had only gotten there last week after all the Hogwarts students had gone home and even then Professor McGonagall had not actually moved in because she was still tying some loose ends at Hogwarts. The house had resembled an asylum before Hermione and McGonagall had been taken, during those two days it had been total chaos.

Ginny had a completely different take on it than most of the inhabitants of the house. As far as she knew she was the only one Hermione had confided in about her feelings for McGonagall. She hadn't been able to talk to Hermione on her own but she was planning on trying to today. Ginny knew McGonagall had said not to ask questions that if they wanted to talk they would make the first move but she doubted very much that Hermione would choose to come talked to her about what she was thinking regarding her feelings and the whole experience. If she was honest Ginny didn't know how Hermione was functioning after all she doubted she would be able to if the person she loved was torture and raped in front of her.

Ginny knock on the door and pushed it opened, and saw Hermione still in bed. "Morning Hermione"

"Morning"

"Mom sent me to let you know breakfast was ready."

Hermione stretched pushing the cover off her and stood. "Ok"

"Do you want me to wait for you?"

"No thanks. I'll be down in a couple of minutes." Ginny nodded then walked back out the door.

Hermione felt a bit guilty having slept in but staying in bed had been wonderful. As the got ready her thoughts drifted to the glorious kiss she had given Minerva earlier. She hoped Minerva would not take too long at the Ministry. Today would be the first day Minerva wasn't there for Hermione to run to if she became too uncomfortable with everyone else. She loved her three best friend really she did but right now she didn't know if she could take spending the whole day with them. She knew she didn't want to talk about it and knew she could act as if nothing major was wrong with her she had after all been doing that expect with Minerva. She had only cried, smiled, and been angry in front of Minerva, though Ms. Weasley had been there some of those times she had been only an observer. But Hermione was almost sure that her friends wouldn't be able to act like nothing had happened. They were more than friends they were all family and that meant they worried more than usual and tried to help each other as much as possible. They would try to help so she knew the choice to talk about this, the little charade of hers that nothing was wrong was going to fail sooner or later. Her security blanket was gone for the day and she would have nothing to fall back on.

Breakfast among the quartet was a very tense and remarkably quiet affair. There was no one in the kitchen but then. Minerva, Tonks, and Remus had business at the Ministry. Alastor had left to get a book which he had heard contained the type of spell they need to make apparating much safer than it was at the moment. Fred and George were no where to be seen. And Molly had disappeared to another room of the house once she had set breakfast on the table. So there was no distractions no safety net of any sort and they were all slowly drowning. Hermione sighed sometimes she hated being right. They couldn't deal with this now that they had an idea just what she and Minerva had gone through they would not be able to get past feeling sorry for them.

The tension was starting to become unbearable Ron kept stopping half way through a sentence as he realized he was about to say something about her being Bellatrix's captive. Ginny and Harry looked up startled every time it happened looking first at each other then at her and finally at Ron giving him very nasty looks. If it had been about any other subject she would have been laughing at the absurdity of the scene playing out around her, but it was about her so instead of laughing she felt like crying or better yet like running out the door, up the stairs, and hiding under her bed covers until Minerva came back. But she didn't cry or run out she sat up straighter in her chair and finished her breakfast. She had to get used to them knowing what happened or life was going to become a bit unbearable.

"So what you want to do today?" Hermione looked up at Ron, with a small smile. As much as he had kept bringing Bellatrix up he had been the only one making an effort at holding a conversation at the table. She would have never guessed Ron would ever do something like this since usually in awkward situations he never tried to diffused it instead he stayed quiet not knowing what to say or how to say it.

"I haven't thought about really. I don't know. What are you guys going to do?"

"Well this two will probably end up playing wizards' chess for most of the day but I have something to show you." Ginny said pointing at Ron and Harry with her fork.

"Wizards' chess? Harry shouldn't you be working on strengthening the shielding charms?"

Harry looked up at her for the first time. "Yeah but seeing as Remus and Tonks are out and Professor McGonagall said to do it with them, I don't know what I could do by myself."

Hermione nodded. She should have told him he could get started on the research, a week ago this would have been her automatic reply but now she couldn't be bothered to say the words.

"Come on mate I left the set in the seating room." Harry got up to follow Ron but then stop to look at Ginny and Hermione.

"You two coming?"

"As interesting as watching you two play wizards' chess is, no. I have to show her the thing remember." Harry smiled when he remember what Ginny had been done during the last four days, every one of them had needed an outlet this had been Ginny's. He started for the door to be stopped by Ginny's voice. "If mom asked you know where to find us." Harry nodded then left.

"What do you want to show me?"

A big smile spread over Ginny's features "Come on." She said pulling at Hermione hand.

"Tell me."

"No I want to show you, come on." Hermione let Ginny pull her up and followed her. Ginny lead the way up the third floor and down the corridor to the door that lead to the attic. Ginny stopped at the door and turned back to Hermione.

"Close your eyes."

"Ginny…"

"Just please close your eyes." Hermione stared at her for a few seconds before sighing and shaking her head which made Ginny think she wasn't going to do it but then she let her eyelids fall and stayed still waiting for Ginny's next instructions. Ginny took her hand and pulled her with her through the door taking the few steps into the attic and then let go of her.

"Alright you can open them now." Hermione opened her eyes and look around. Gone were the rough wooden beams, the place didn't look like an attic at all any more. It was bright with sun light coming from the ceiling which had been enchanted to reflect the sky much like the one in Hogwarts' Great Hall. Hermione looked up as the beautiful blue sky and the fluffy clouds it was a perfect summer day outside. As she looked around she took in the plants in the different pots and the real grass under her feet. It was all beautiful, just how they had imagined it. Ginny had made everything exactly how they had talked about.

"How did you do it? When?"

Ginny looked away from Hermione a bit embarrassed. "Well things around here got every tense and every one was at each other's throats. I really thought mom would kill Ron for being in the way. There were too many people trying to help at the same time and it just added to the confusion, it got out of hand. I stayed out of it but then I was thinking too much I needed something to keep me busy so I decided to get started on our indoor garden." No one in the house had mentioned just how bad things had gotten with each passing hour. Everyone had been on the edge and Ginny had simply found the best way to help was by disappearing. It was too much to have a crisis going on and have everyone having melt downs in the middle of it.

"But we had only talked about it Ginny, where did you find the spells to do all of this?"

Ginny looked embarrassed again and even blushed a bit. "Well I sort found it in some of the books Professor McGonagall sent over with her luggage."

"You went through Minerva's things?"

"Well yes they are her thing but it was only the box marked books. Any way I found the spells and built this house an indoor garden so we don't go crazy being coupe up in here for the entire summer."

"Was it really that bad Gin?"

Hermione saw her best friend eyes fill with tears but they didn't fall. "Yes." Hermione continue to look at her but she didn't elaborate so Hermione left it at that for the moment. They sat on the grass and let beautiful sky warm them. Even though they couldn't feel it on their skins they could feel the sun warming their souls. Hermione let the feeling of warmth wash over her, it felt good. Despite being worried about how Minerva was doing if she was ok and why they hadn't come back yet she still felt good, it was the first time in what seem like a life time that she felt good when Minerva was not in her direct line of sight. Maybe things would return to normal on their own my all she needed was a bit of time.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny had stayed in the attic for a few hours enjoying the sunshine trying to come up with ways to make this feel more real for them to be able to actually feel the sun's rays and the wind. After a while though they had been called down for an enjoyable and nearly hysterical lunch, the Weasley duo had been there lighting the day as they always did. After lunch they decided to go back to the attic even if they couldn't feel the sun's rays seeing them was enough to help them breath easier, as much as they had all tried to make Grimmauld Place feel like a normal home it wasn't and though it was passable it was still not welcoming. This was fine for those members of the Order that lived there but were gone most of the day but for those who stayed there all day every day it was unbearable. That was how she and Ginny had come about the idea of the indoor garden in the first place a room where they feel like they were outside without being in any danger. Before they left the kitchen Ron ambushed them asking them where they had been all morning and Harry asked it he could finally see what Ginny had done, she had only told him but she hadn't want anyone to see it before Hermione. Ginny took them up to the attic. They both loved it and took up residence for a wizard's chess match in the sun.

Ginny had wanted to talk to Hermione about what happened to her, about why she was so upset after the meeting, and about how she was. But of course with Ron and Harry in the attic with them it was absolutely impossible to have a serious conversation. So after about an hour Ginny was done watching them play and dragged Hermione with her to her room with the excuse that she was tried of Ron and Harry.

Soon after they had made themselves comfortable Ginny decide to plunge right into it the worst Hermione could do after all was hex her and she doubt that would actually happen.

"You left the meeting yesterday very quickly." Hermione looked over at Ginny rather surprised at the statement she had feared the question but when none came at breakfast, or in the time they had spent in the attic that morning she thought they would not come at all. Hermione only looked at Ginny, not making any sort of response.

"I've been worried that is all Hermione. You have been back three days now and you haven't talked to me. We used to talk for hours before. I doubt there was anything you didn't talk to me about. You know it's just me Hermione, and I have never told Harry or Ron anything we've talked about so I'm not about to start now am I?" Hermione couldn't look at her this time she knew everything that Ginny had said was true. Hermione trusted her, she had even told her about the feelings she had developed over the last year. But this was different this was something she could only talk about to one person.

Hermione looked up at Ginny. "I want you to know that it's not about trust Ginny. I trust you with my secrets you're my best friend after all. But what happen to me in those two days was different I can't talk about it. I haven't talked about it apart for the little that was said at the meeting and Minerva did most of that."

"You need to talk to someone Hermione. I wouldn't presume to know what you're probably going through right now but I think you should talk to someone, I really do."

"Maybe you're right. But if and when I decide to talk it has to be with Minerva she is the only person that could understand."

Ginny looked over at Hermione surprised, "You two haven't talked about what happened?"

"No. Both of us a very aware of what happened of course but we haven't actually talked about it at least not really. I mean apart for Minerva telling me none of it was my fault the first morning back, but that was it nothing else has been really said. Nothing about how we feel about it." Hermione's voice sounded dejected as if she was surprised by the words she had just spoken.

Ginny was just as surprised. She knew the two had developed a close friendship over the last year so the fact that they hadn't talked about what they had gone through yet was sort of shocking. The question of why, wouldn't leave either Hermione's or Ginny's head for the rest of the afternoon. But neither of them brought it up again Hermione wasn't ready to talk to her. Ginny would respect her wishes waiting for Hermione to seek her out.

"This room is very dark." Ginny looked at Hermione, her friend was an expert at change the subject in a conversation.

"Yeah, I was thinking of putting in a magical window."

"Magical window?"

"Yeah I read about them in one of Professor McGonagall's books it reflects the weather outside and whatever view a real window might have."

"I heard Harry talk about something like that. He had seen it at the Ministry. Do you think we could to that?"

"Sure the attic wasn't that difficult to do it just takes patience and time to get it the way you want it."

"We should try it. I would love to wake up to the sun shining through a window."

"We'll do it tomorrow start with your room then this one."

"Ok" Something to busy her self with was just what Hermione needed.

Around six o'clock they decided to get out of Ginny's room and go in search of Ron and Harry to challenge them to a proper game of wizards' chess, it would help Hermione pass the time until Minerva came back. As they walked from Ginny's room to the stairs they heard loud voices coming from the main floor. There was one very distinctive voice which could only belong to Minerva McGonagall. Ginny smiled as she saw Hermione's face light up as she recognized the voice and started down the stairs at a rather quick pace. Ginny would never be able to understand how some one who was head over heels could keep it inside them for so long.

The moment Hermione saw Minerva from the top of the last flight of stairs every single sensation from the kiss they had shared that morning came rushing back to her, she hadn't thought about since she had gotten dressed but with Minerva so close there was little else she could think of. Hermione had enough momentum to jump into Minerva's arms crushing her in a hug that could show how much she had missed her. She forced herself to a stop a few feet away from Minerva it wasn't that she didn't want to jump into the woman's arms but there were people about and though Minerva hadn't protest to the kiss that morning that had been in private. Hermione didn't want to take the risk of making her uncomfortable in front of Molly, Tonks, Remus, and Alastor.

So she settled for "Hello Minerva had a good day?"

Minerva as about to follow the others into the kitchen when she heard Hermione's sweet voice say her name. She was about to say something when she notice the youngest Weasley coming down the stairs behind Hermione.

"A very long day but I'll tell you about it later right now I'm famished."

"Is dinner ready then?" Ginny asked.

"Yes Molly said she was going to start serving."

"I'll go get Ron and Harry then." Ginny made her way back up the stairs. When Hermione was sure she was out of hearing range she moved closer to Minerva.

"Did you really have a very long day?" Hermione might not had done it on purpose or had any idea of what she was doing but her voice had become low and very sensual making Minerva extremely nervous.

"Yes" was all Minerva could manage to say.

"I had a very long day too. I missed you." Minerva took a few moments to digest this and get her bearings again. Minerva silently nodded what that nod was supposed to mean Minerva wasn't sure. That she had heard Hermione? Yes. That she understood the words Hermione had said and what they alluded to? Yes. That she felt the same way? Yes, but she wouldn't say it. Minerva took Hermione's hand held it tightly looking at her with a small smile, she might not say it but she was perfectly fine with feeling it.

"Come on lets go eat." She said and pulled Hermione towards the kitchen

* * *

Hermione had changed into her pajamas and flopped onto the middle of the bed waiting for Minerva to get out of the shower. She had nothing to do at the moment though she knew Ginny, Ron, and Harry had stay downstairs she rather be sitting on the bed staring at the blank wall waiting for Minerva. As she thought this over for the hundredth time the door to the washroom opened and steam escaped the confines of the washroom into the bedroom. And through the mist Minerva walked into the room and looked at her with a slightly worried expression on her face.

"Hermione are you alright?"

Hermione snapped out of her very strange thoughts and smiled at Minerva in hope of getting that worried expression of her face. The last thing she wanted right them was for them get caught up on something silly, they had things to discuss. "Fine just waiting for you."

"Me? Really?" Minerva's tone of voice is was of exaggerated wonder, and Hermione smiled at the familiarity between them. How many times had Hermione heard Minerva tease her in that same tone of voice during the last year? So many times but still Hermione didn't tire of it.

"Yes you. You were gone all day."

"Yes I was very observant of you." Minerva slipped under the covers and tried to hide her smile.

"Minerva I'm trying to be serious you told me when you came in that you would tell me all about it."

"So I did. Well like I told before I left we went to the Ministry. Do you remember the correspondence I was answering yesterday in the library?"

"Of course but I didn't see any from the Ministry."

"No I had done it by the time you joined me. Well the point is that the Minister was very peeved by the way Remus handled everything the night they rescued us, and he wanted to talk to me. He proceeded to complain about the lack of respect for his position, so forth and so on. I tried as politely as I could to let him know that I backed Remus a hundred percent and when that didn't work I told him in no uncertain terms that he was lucky because if it had been me I wouldn't have even taken the time to answer any of his complaints that night."

Hermione looked at her with a bemused smile. "So the same old story then?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Of course you do ever since Graham Stratford became Minister last year you have made it your job to antagonize him at every turn."

Minerva looked almost contrite, almost. "Well I don't do it on purpose and its not my fault the man has such ludicrous ideas on how I should do my job."

"Yes well I doubt you talked about Hogwarts today, so what else did you talk about?"

"That was it."

"And that took all day?" Hermione voice sounded somber, _Clam down Hermione she wouldn't leave you to drown in awkward silences all day if she hadn't needed to. _

"You really did miss me then." Minerva tried to catch Hermione's eye but she avoided it.

"I don't say what I don't mean, Minerva."

"Yes I know." Minerva sighed and let the moment slip away. They were getting into dangerous territory and away from what they were supposed to be talking about. "Well the rest of the day we spent it in the Wisengamot's office helping them build a case against the three Death Eaters they captured when they rescued us."

"They're doing that already?"

"Yes it actually took all day because they had set the hearing for tomorrow. The councilor said they wanted to be done with this particular headache as soon as possible."

Minerva saw as Hermione began to fidget. "Tomorrow?"

"Yes." Minerva had a horrible feeling about how Hermione might react to this piece of information. She knew Hermione was not any closer to getting past this, and it worried her.

"I want to go."

"I don't think that is a very good idea." Sometimes she hated being right.

"I think it's a good idea, and I want to go."

"No."

"I peg your pardon?"

"No, you are not going to the hearing."

"What authority do you have to tell me I can't go?" Minerva locked eyes with Hermione. That hurt. She had the authority they both knew it but Minerva hadn't been relying on it. No instead she had though that the incredible closeness that had developed in the last five days was enough and if not that then their feeling should give her enough ground to stand on.

She didn't want to mention it but if it got Hermione to conceded the point. "Being leader of the Order I quite sure gives me the necessary authority don't you think?" Hermione didn't say anything but she really didn't need to, Minerva could easily see how much angrier she became after that statement. That was exactly why she didn't want to say it.

"No" Hermione's voice was no more than a whisper.

"Hermione"

"No, I am going to this hearing. Because I want to make damn sure they get what they deserve, I want to know they are going to die."

"Die?!" Minerva's big blue eyes got even bigger, she had expected a bad reaction but this was a bit much.

"That's what they deserve Minerva. They deserve to be kissed by Dementors, deserve to have their souls taken. I want to be there to make sure that's what they are sentenced to because Azkaban is not enough punishment for them." Hermione was fuming and Minerva could see it was overwhelming her, her voice was thick with tears and her eyes were starting to cloud over.

"Hermione, sweetie that's not justice what you want is revenge. Revenge will get you nowhere."

"They deserve it Minerva, after what they did to you. They deserve it."

"Hermione" Minerva grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a hug, letting Hermione rest her chin on her shoulder. "If they are sentence to a Dementor's kiss what will it change?"

"They deserve it." This time the tears did fall, and Minerva could feel as the small salty droplets cascade from Hermione's chin down her back soaking into her nightgown.

"What you want is revenge and trust me it is not going to make any of it better. Hermione the only thing revenge gets you is more blood and more hurt. It wouldn't take away what they did. You wouldn't feel any better, it wouldn't get you the peace you're after."

Hermione didn't respond for a long time, trying to order her thoughts looking and gathering the right words with which to defend her self. She knew she shouldn't need to defend herself that Minerva was on her side but still she felt like she was being judge unjustly because Minerva didn't have all the information required to pass such a judgment.

"Minerva you don't understand, I feel like there isn't a punishment sufficient for them. That isn't revenge, it's not. I don't want blood."

"Then tell me what it is. Make me understand because you are not making a lot of sense Hermione, you say you don't want blood but you want to be sentence to death."

"You don't understand."

Minerva pushed Hermione back enough so she could look into her eyes. "I wouldn't understand unless you explain it to me. Tell me Hermione."

"I…I can't." Minerva looked at Hermione who couldn't stand the intensity of her eyes and looked away. Minerva knew some of what Hermione was going through though every one was different so she couldn't say for sure what was going on inside Hermione but she hated the message that Hermione's body language was screaming out, defeat. So Minerva did the only thing that came to mind she pulled Hermione close to her once more and held on tight.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Not much to say about this chapter except that if you find it hard to get through the first half to keep going because the best part is the second half. As always please review, tell what you think. _

_Enjoy-Xio_

Special Bond: The Hearing

Minerva leaned against the door to the washroom, looking at Hermione as she slept. Last night had been difficult to say the least and neither of them had found it easy to fall asleep after their talk. Minerva was worried about Hermione, if last night's argument was taken as an indication of her current state of mind then there was only one conclusion one could come to Hermione wasn't well. Minerva had never thought of Hermione as a vengeful person but that is what last night's talk would suggest. It scared her, anger was normal in victims of traumatic events but vengeance was a totally different thing. Vengeance meant you aren't ready to deal with what happened to you it implies you can't handle the pain the traumatic experience might have caused.

Minerva knew this first hand, she had been the same way after the first time Bellatrix had held her captive. During the first war against Voldemort, Minerva hadn't been able to apparate to safety during an ambush and had been captured. Bellatrix had treated her with the same 'courtesy' twenty three years ago, that she showed this time around. If it hadn't been for Albus she would have died there. Like she had said to Molly at the meeting, she had more reason than anyone to hate Bellatrix but she refused to do so at least she did now back them it had been a completely different story. She had hated her with her entire being and had sought her out at every chance; she had wanted to kill her, she had wanted to watch as life let her body. But she had never been able to get close enough to her during any of the battles to avenge what had been done to her so instead she had taken out as many of the other Death Eaters as she could get her hands on. She had killed two men before she realize that nothing would give her back the twelve hours she had been held captive. Nothing would help the emotional wounds heal until you were ready.

That's what she wanted Hermione to understand, nothing can give them back those two days and nothing would take away the pain. Not even vengeance. She didn't want Hermione to go to the hearing and she could order her not to go but that would only make Hermione angrier and it wouldn't help her heal. It would have to be Hermione herself who made the call.

Minerva was scared that Hermione was still bent on going, scared to see what might happen at the hearing. Scared to death to see Hermione loose herself in the anger she felt to the point that she would let it develop into hate. Scared that hate could wipe away everything that made Hermione a good person.

She sighed heavily she would have to face this sooner or later so she pushed herself away from the doorframe walking the small distance to the bed. She put her hand on Hermione's shoulder and gently gave her shake. Hermione moved but didn't wake up.

"Hermione" she gave Hermione's shoulder another shake. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Minerva a small smile tucking on her lips. Minerva couldn't fight the temptation to give Hermione a kiss on the cheek and then caress the same cheek a second later.

"Morning"

"Good morning sweetie, I hate waking you up but if you still want to go to the hearing then you have to get ready now."

Hermione sat up still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "I'm not going." She looks at Minerva trying to grasp her reaction, Hermione is not disappointed. Surprise was written all over Minerva's face, the good type of surprise. The type when your whole face would light up, eyes opened wide, and a smile would appear. It was a wonder to behold and Hermione was glad she had decided to listen to Minerva. It had been hard to make up her mind but then she remembered who this woman was and what she meant to her. Once that happened she knew Minerva had her best interest in mind and them the decision became a little easier to make. It, however, still took a couple hours so she had only been asleep for a few hours but still seeing Minerva now was worth the loss of sleep.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely sure."

"Alright I'll see you later then." Minerva was already at the door when Hermione spoke again.

"Do you think it'll take all day?"

Minerva looked over shaking her head and smiled. "I hope not."

* * *

Hermione made her down the stairs to the kitchen picking up speed with gusto. She felt wonderful, after yesterday's little storm had raked through her she was glad to be in calmer waters now. She had made a couple of decision while she had been getting ready. It would be in her best interest to follow Minerva's advice on a couple of things, the most important of which is that she would try as hard as she could to get past everything that happen to them. Though she still thought that she needed to have a talk with Minerva about it all, but at least now she was looking at it from a much more positive angel. Minerva was she had to admit, a wonderful incentive.

"Morning all" Hermione called out as she reached the kitchen door then noted that the only there was Molly.

"Good morning dear, breakfast?"

"Yes please. Where is everyone?"

Molly moved around the kitchen getting what she needed for the second breakfast shift. "Still asleep as far as I know. Would you mind calling them down Hermione, it's getting rather late I don't plan to be in this kitchen the entire morning."

"Not at all." Hermione smiled and went in search of the rest of the gang. Hermione went back up the steps taking two and three at a time, she really did feel good. Once on the second floor she made her way to Ginny's door then to Ron and Harry's door first knocking very loudly and then calling out breakfast just as loudly. Once her mission was done she returned to the kitchen she didn't want her breakfast to get cold. Not three minutes later Ginny appeared still in her pajamas it took Ron and Harry another five minutes before they made there way down.

Breakfast was nice and quiet which would have been wonderful yesterday but today she couldn't stand the silence. She knew Ginny, Ron and Harry were still mostly asleep but still she was way too happy and energetic for silence. Hermione finished her breakfast but didn't get up she sat there staring at her friends waiting for some sing of life. Ginny prove to be the perfect target for this strategy.

"What?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You're staring Hermione."

"Oh, nothing just waiting for you to finish."

"Why?"

"We have things to do remember?" Ginny looked at her like if she had grown another head. "Windows to lighten things up, remember." Ginny slowly nodded.

"What windows?" Harry looked up from his breakfast over which he had been concentrating.

"Like the once you said they have at the Ministry of Magic. Same idea except it'll be reflecting what an actually window would show instead of programmed weather."

"What's with you guys first Ginny turn the attic into a park and now you're installing windows?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at Ron and ignored him; yesterday he had loved the attic.

"Would you like one Ron? We could put one in your room."

"Yeah sure."

"Will you ever change Ron? You're such a git, you could have just asked."

Hermione and Harry exchanged knowing glances, if there was something they could always count on were the arguments between Ron and Ginny. They didn't pay it any attention though it was just there way of showing how much they actually cared about each other. It was just there way.

After breakfast the three went up to shower and dress leaving Hermione alone with Molly once more. There had been something bothering her since the meeting two days ago. Remus question after Minerva had confirmed the she had been raped; 'Just like last time' kept nagging at her. That along with a few comments from Minerva herself that allude to a possible last time had been bothering and Molly might just be the person to help her.

"Ms. Weasley"

"Yes dear?"

"What was Remus talking about when he asked Minerva if it had been like last time?" Molly stayed silent looking past Hermione at the wall trying to figure what she should or shouldn't say or if she should say anything at all. Hermione took the look to mean that Molly hadn't understood what she was talking about. "At the meeting he ask Minerva if she had been given the usually treatment Minerva said yes and then he asked if it was like the last time. What last time?"

"I understood the question Hermione, but I don't know if I'm the right person to answer it. I think you should ask Minerva about it."

"Maybe but she isn't here right now and from your answer I get the feeling that she might not want to tell me."

"Then maybe I shouldn't tell you either."

"Ms. Weasley…" Hermione closed her eyes for a moment then started again. "Molly I worry about her that's all, please tell me."

Molly looked up at Hermione a bit surprised at hearing her use her first name. It wasn't that she minded, not in the least, it was just the first time any of the kids had called her by her first name it felt a bit strange. "You shouldn't be."

"I am any way."

"Alright, during the last war against Voldemort a group of Order members were ambushed, Minerva among them she along with Michael Channing tried to hold them off to gain time. Everyone else got out, Michael was killed and Minerva was taken captive by Bellatrix. She was held captive for half a day. Albus was the one that made quick work of finding out where they were holding her. It was a tough couple of days after she was rescued, she was still herself she talked, ate, and took the healing potions Poppy gave her but she didn't recover as quickly then."

"How do you mean?"

"It was twenty-three years ago Hermione. Minerva has grown a lot since then which is way this time all it took was one day for her to be back to her normal self. What she learned then helped her out this time around." Molly could tell Hermione was trying to digest this but couldn't quite get there. "She was enraged then and used it to force herself to get back up, to get back out there. Minerva wanted to fight but it was different she want to fight death eaters for the sole purpose of killing them, it had nothing to due with Voldemort. I think she wanted to kill Bellatrix but I'm not sure, anyways she killed two death eaters one night during a battle and the next day she asked Dumbledore to be put on research duty. She stayed doing that for almost six months; she was very quiet during that time and Dumbledore worried, we all did. But apparently she took that time to heal because after she was back to her old self."

Hermione sat back in her chair at a lost for words. She knew that 'last time' could only mean something along these lines but she had hoped that she was just worrying for no reason. Everything started to fall into place. She began to understand last nights talk of revenge and blood only leading to more blood and nothing make the pain go away. Minerva had said to trust her on it and now she knew why.

"You can not understand this Hermione but the fact she was able to survive that, get past it and be herself again, shows just how much strength of character she has. She is the only person that I know of that has ever been able to have a normal life after being held captive by death eaters. So trust me you have nothing to worry about." Molly got up again and went back to cleaning up.

"Thank you Molly." Molly turned towards Hermione and gave her a smile. "You're welcome but you wouldn't be so thankful when Minerva finds out you know and neither will I when she finds out I told you."

Hermione smiled, it might be a joke or it might not but she decided to take it as such. "Don't worry I wouldn't incriminate you."

"You wouldn't need to dear Minerva has a way of reading people."

Hermione laughed, "Yes." Yes indeed Minerva had a way of knowing things, it was unnerving and comforting all at the same time.

* * *

Hermione pushed the library's door open. Instantly seeing Ginny seated behind the desk, for some reason Hermione wasn't all together sure about Ginny just seem out of place behind the desk. She walked and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Hey, I went to your room looking for you. How come you didn't wait for me?"

Ginny looked up from the extremely thick book she was reading. "Well you said you wanted to put in the windows today, so I thought it best to get started on the research."

"Are these Minerva's books then?" Hermione noticed a pile of other heavy looking books on the desk.

"Yes at least the ones I thought could help us. The rest of her books are still in the box." Ginny pointed at a couple of boxes next to the closest wall.

Hermione got up moving to the boxes, there was one box marked Hogwarts work and a few marked personal, beside one marked books that was open. "What are the personal ones still doing here?"

"Don't know you'd have to as mom, but I guessed Professor McGonagall just hasn't gotten around to taking them to your room."

"No guessed not. Would you help me take them to my room Gin? The way she's going she'll never get around to it."

"Yeah no problem. Do you want to do it now or after we find the spells?"

"After that way we'll make a single trip upstairs."

Ginny nodded, "Ok, here." She handed Hermione one of the books and went back to searching the one in front of her.

Once they found the necessary spells Ginny and Hermione moved from the library to Hermione and Minerva's room taking the boxes with them. Since it was the first time either of them did any of the spells it took them a few tries and the rest of the morning to get the window to do what they want. After they were done they went down to find Molly had made sandwiches. They each grabbed a sandwich and something to drink and were about to go back upstairs when Molly stopped them.

"Oh no you two sit down and eat like normal people."

There was no getting around Molly when she decided to be a mother hen, Ginny knew this from 21 years of first hand experience and Hermione had known it for a couple of years though it had taken the last few days for the point to be driven home. No one could really understand Molly's mothering nature until you found yourself under her care. They had finished their sandwiches as fast they could then went back upstairs.

This time they went to Ron and Harry's room. With the experience of Hermione and Minerva's room under their belts they made short order of doing the same for Ron and Harry. This time they decided to put in two windows to make waking Ron and Harry a much easier task. It only took them a few hours to get the boys' room to look the way they wanted it. After which they moved to there final task for the day Ginny's room. This went by much quicker than the other two rooms and once done the two dropped onto Ginny's bed, dead tried. Hermione picked up a book Ginny had on her nightstand and began to go through it. She was asleep within ten minutes.

* * *

Hermione knew that they had all left. Had known it for a while now it might have been an hour or it might have been two, she had no way to be sure, since they had been plunged into darkness once again. She knew it was a trick Bellatrix was playing on them as if the physical terror she had actually submitted Minerva to and that she had been forced to be witness to was not enough. Bellatrix seemed to want to make them go crazy as well, and she was well on her way to success at least in her case. Hermione didn't know how Minerva was faring but it couldn't be much better. The darkness seem to be the hardest part of this, at first frightening then it became a comfort that as long as it stayed dark then she was not there to hurt them then it was ripped away from them again starting another cycle of punishment and terror.

Hermione felt someone touch her shoulder and jumped. Maybe she had been wrong maybe the darkness was not a guarantee of being safe for the moment.

"Hermione?" Hermione turned her face from the corner towards where Minerva's voice was coming from. She could see her outline in even in the dark. Minerva's voice seen hallow somehow and this did nothing to comfort Hermione, instead she could feel the panic of an hour ago rising once more. She could feel it forming a the pit of her stomach making its way to her lungs taking with it the air she needed then moving to her heart where it seem to stop the organ from functioning properly giving Hermione the unique sensation that she was dying.

"Hermione?" There was the voice again blinking like a beacon in the dark drawing her eyes towards the Minerva once more in the stupid attempt at seeing her.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Was she alright? No not as far as she could tell. As far as she could tell she was most definitely not alright and very close to going mad. Wouldn't that be nice right now to let herself drift into the madness of the place, to forget who she was, to hide from the pain.

"Damn it Hermione answer me." Minerva wasn't shouting but she still felt those five words as if they had slammed into her. Slammed straight into her chest, doing what the panic had not been able to do even at its peak a little over an hour ago when the light had still been on, stopping her heart. Yet she didn't die. Why didn't she die? Aren't you supposed to die when you have no air in your lungs and your heart has stopped? Hermione starting crying, loud sobs that should have filled the room but didn't because the panic had moved up to her throat and was choking her.

Minerva crawled the rest of the way to Hermione pulling her close to her own body. She rested her head against the top of Hermione's trying to catch her breath as the pain of crawling not two feet had caused her. She breathed in deeply in an attempt to clam her heart and shifted from sitting on her extremely abused bottom putting most of her weight on the side of her right leg instead. Hermione wasn't breathing deeply she was taking shallow breath as she tried to get the sobs that wanted to come out, need to come out, past the panic blocking their way but it wasn't helping.

"Deep breaths Hermione or you're going to hyperventilate." Minerva pulled back and put her hand on Hermione's chest to feel her breathing. "Nice and easy Hermione."

Hermione did as she was told because that was her first and really her only instinct for years now when Minerva McGonagall told her to do something. After a few deep breaths Hermione could feel the panic subsiding clearing the throat, then releasing her heart, then her lungs, and finally sinking to her stomach once more. As the panic left her the sobs escape her body and this time she felt the full effect of the pain on her small frame which started shaking under the power of it all. Minerva pulled her in once more when she heard the sobs raking through Hermione, holding her in an effort to ease what could not be eased and erased what would never be erased. Minerva tried to restore with her presence and soft touch the innocence that Hermione had lost.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever to them. Hermione's sobs had all found their way out of her body, leaving her body to sag against Minerva's, unable to think of the pain she might be caused her mentor. Unable to think of anything but the how warm Minerva's body was compared to the cold stone wall and floor that she had been huddled against before. Unable to think of anything but letting the warmth spread from Minerva's body to her own.

The change from dark to light didn't register on Hermione, like it had the first two times, this time she only noticed how Minerva's body stiffening next to her. Why she wasn't sure, her mind had slowed down so much that now she was fighting to become aware once more. It wasn't until she heard her ankle restrains release and felt herself being yanked from Minerva's warm body that her brain sparked to life catching up to what is going on and she feels dread spread through her body along with adrenaline when she realizes there is only one reason the light would be on, she had come back.

Then Hermione is flying across the room almost in slow motion and she wishes that the feeling of lightness would last forever, because she studied physics in her muggle school and knows that a body in motion will stay in motion until another force acts on it. And she knew the laws of physics still applied in the Wizarding world even if a bit warped. She would not stop flying until she slammed into something, and slammed into it she did. Hermione felt excruciating pain as her back slammed into the far wall of the room and then slid down the wall to rest on the floor. The room started to spin and she closed her eyes in a futile attempt to make it stop but it still spun behind her eyelids.

"Do you think I left you unrestrained so you could dirty yourself more by fraternizing with the filthy little mudblood professor?" Silence then the sound of flesh meeting flesh with too much force.

"Answer me."

"I have no idea why you do things Miss Black." Minerva's voice was strained, slow as if she was having trouble getting her lips to move.

"I suggest you pay more attention my dear professor because each time you don't the mudblood will pay the prize." Bellatrix flick her wand instantly chaining Minerva to the floor.

She could feel the blood rushing through her body the rage growing as she moved towards the mudblood. What on earth Minerva saw in her Bellatrix didn't know but she had always hated sharing her play things. Minerva McGonagall was hers now to do with as she like and she'd be damn before she let a mudblood tarnish her. She looked down at the pathetic thing in outer disgust. "Never touch what is mine. Do you understand my little mudblood?" Bellatrix's voice was shaking with rage.

"She is not yours." It was a whispered reply that echoed through the room with more force than if would have been shouted. As did the blow Bellatrix landed on her face in the exact place as before. But Hermione didn't feel the blow her mind was still focused on the pain in her back. Which enrage Bellatrix further, Bellatrix liked to see her victims' pain written on their faces, but Hermione showed nothing. She decided in that moment that she would get the mudblood to show the pain to scream it at the top of lungs. Bellatrix pointed her wand at Hermione silently casting a spell lifting the girl off the floor directing her to the spot where she had earlier hung Minerva and then strung her up, tightening the rope around her wrist as much as possible she wanted to see blood and she wanted it fast. She looked up at Hermione with a glint in her eyes of pure madness but she can see nothing but clam in the girl's eyes.

Minerva sees Bellatrix flick her wand and there is burst of light blinding her for a moment. When she can see clearly again Minerva sees that Bellatrix is holding a whip now. She tries to swallow but it gets stuck in her throat as she realizes that she can do nothing to help Hermione, that she can do nothing but watch.

Bellatrix flicks the whip in the air making the air crackle as the whip breaks the still air in the room. She smiles because it almost seems poetic that the whip breaks the wind the same way she plans to break the mudblood. She looked up at Hermione with the sick smile still plastered on her lips. "Oh my little mudblood you are sadly mistaken, I am not one of the fools you are used to dealing with and I don't suffer fools. I unlike them will not see pureblood spilled for the likes of you."

"Really because if I remember correctly Sirius was a Black, and the Blacks are supposed to be purebloods right? He had the same blood cruising through his veins that follows through yours yet you kill him."

Bellatrix smile disappeared. "I wasn't done and you will not interrupt me again. I demanded respect little girl and I am going to teach you to respect your superiors."

Minerva felt her fear multiply as she saw Bellatrix moved behind Hermione whip in hand. She raised the whip and let it lash against Hermione's back. Hermione bit her lip but didn't scream then she felt it again and this time she could not hold her screams inside her body. She felt the skin of her back spilt open and could feel as the blood started to ooze for the wound. Minerva saw the whip make contact with Hermione's back two more times before she was able to get past the lump in her throat to speak.

"Stop it Bellatrix. She has done nothing to you." The whip came again and the blood was soaking through Hermione's black robes. "We had a deal Miss Black."

"Yes and I honored it." The whip came down once more.

"You said she would be safe."

Bellatrix moved to Minerva crouching down beside her. "I've never thought you a fool Minerva, foolish but not a fool, so please do not make the mistake of thinking one. I said the men would not touch her and they didn't. I honored our deal. You see Minerva this is the difference between purebloods and mudbloods, we have honor and they don't respect anything. But she will learn to respect me my dear professor even if its kills her, she will say it with her last breath."

Minerva looked at Bellatrix her fear becoming panic. Bellatrix was right about one thing Minerva was not fool, she knew that if they weren't rescued soon they would die here. She wouldn't not let Bellatrix kill Hermione, she couldn't. "Fine let's make another deal."

"You have nothing that I want my dear professor."

Minerva smiled a little. "You and I both know that's not true." Minerva saw Bellatrix's surprise and felt disgusted at the thought of what she would have to do. But if it kept Hermione alive and bought them time then she would swallow her disgust and do it.

"And if I agree?" Minerva felt adrenaline start to rush through her she need to keep her wits about her.

"No one touches Hermione, no one."

Bellatrix stood pointed her wand at the middle of the room filling the spot with bright light for a second and when it was gone there was a huge four poster bed where before there had been nothing. "I accept." She pointed her wand at Minerva's restrains and they opened.

"First take Hermione down." Bellatrix thought it over then moved back to Hermione pointing her wand at the girl's wrist and the directed her like before to where Minerva had just been and then put shackles on her ankles once more.

"Shall we?" Bellatrix said motioning to the bed, standing there until Minerva began walking towards it. She let Minerva sit down on the edge of the bed then went to her straddling her thighs and kissed her. Minerva sat absolutely still under Bellatrix, not moving a muscle. Bellatrix felt Minerva's stiffness and pulled back, looking at her seeing Minerva looking past her to where Hermione laid. Bellatrix turn to look at the mudblood who was staring at Minerva a sad look on her face the same sad look in Minerva eyes. Bellatrix snorted disgusted she pushed Minerva's back into the matters.

She leaned close kissed Minerva's jaw and marking the way to Minerva's ear. "You have to do better than that my dear Minerva. If you want me to keep the girl alive you will have to touch me as if I was her."

"I don't know what you mean."

Bellatrix pulled back to a sitting position still straddling Minerva's thighs. "Like I said before professor I am no fool. If you want her alive you will touch me as if I was the dirty little mudblood you are so obviously in love with."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "No. Minerva no." Bellatrix turn around wand in hand and then there was no more screams from Hermione. She tried to shout moving her mouth but no sound would come out.

"Do you understand me professor?"

Minerva looked to her side at Hermione whose shouts were silent but she kept trying any ways. Minerva lock eyes with Hermione for a minute then look back at Bellatrix.

"Yes."

"Good." Bellatrix leaned back into Minerva kissing her once more feeling none of the stiffness she had felt before. Her dream was finally coming true.

Hermione tried to catch Minerva's eye but to no avail. Minerva hadn't looked away from Hermione before when the men had been there, but now she would not look at her. Hermione never stopped trying though and soon Bellatrix had gone and the darkness once again engulfed them.

Hermione tried to talk still there was no sound, she tried again and again concentrating all her energies on freeing her voice. Finally it worked. "Minerva."

Nothing. "Minerva I know you can hear me I work damn hard to be able to talk again, answer me." Again nothing. "Listen to me Minerva I haven't run to you already because I can't move but I know she didn't restrain you. Pleas come to me Minerva."

There was a long time filled with nothing but silence. "Please Minerva." Hermione heard the rustlings of the bead sheets and then she saw the Minerva seating down beside her. Hermione reached out taking Minerva by her shoulders and pulling her into her arms, she did this more to comfort herself than Minerva. But then she felt Minerva's shoulders shake and then it became about comforting the women in her arms. Because she had seen Minerva tear up before but she had never seen her sob and she had never seen Minerva look away from anyone before but she hadn't been able to look at Hermione throughout the entire thing. Hermione pulled her closer to her chest. "I love you so we have to find a way to get out of here because I don't plan on this being the only time I say those words to you." Hermione whispered as she stroke Minerva's long hair which was a total mess at this point. "I love you" she whispered again.

The darkness lasted long enough this time for Minerva to fall asleep completely exhausted, trusting Hermione enough to stand guard while she slept. The light eventually did come back again and Minerva was pulled out of her arms before Hermione could do anything, not that she could really have done anything. Bellatrix had Minerva on the bed before she had enough time to wake up. There was a flash of light and four pieces of rope with what looked like thorns on them appeared and immediately wrapped themselves around Minerva's wrists and ankles then attached themselves to the bed. Marking Minerva cried out in pain as the thorns bit into her skin.

"I can't believe you professor. Maybe I should revise theories on you being a fool." There was another flash of light and Hermione saw the same whip that had been used against her appeared once more. Bellatrix stood next to the bed and proceeded to exorcise her rage at just what kind of miserable blood traitor Minerva was.

Hermione watched from her spot on the floor to the side of the bed as Minerva's green robes became a dark red. Hermione didn't feel panic rise within her this time but fear, not fear of Bellatrix. Really fear that the Order would not be able to rescue them in time. Fear that Minerva was bleeding profusely at the moment and she would only get worst. She breathed deeply and prayed to god that they would be able to get out of here.

Hermione heard the door open and saw a man come into the room, she hadn't been seen him before.

"Well I see you've worked up an appetite."

Bellatrix stopped her assault on Minerva and looked at the man. "Shut up."

"I thought doing this kind of thing always put you in a good mood." Bellatrix stood up straighter and looked hard at the man. "Alright I came to tell you dinner is ready take a break." Bellatrix flicked her wand and the chandelier then followed the man out the door.

Hermione looked back at Minerva and all she could see was the red spreading from her robe to the sheets. They had to get out, they had to get out, they had to get out. Minerva was not going to die. They had to get out.

* * *

Ginny felt something hit her why would anything hit her she was asleep, she decided to ignore it. Then she felt someone kick her thigh, what was going on? Ginny opened her eyes to see Hermione getting tangled in the sheets as she turned and kick. Surprised Ginny just sat there look at Hermione. Until she got kick again, common sense took over and she decided the best thing to do was wake Hermione up.

"Hermione wake up." She didn't wake up, didn't seem to have heard her. But she did start muttering something.

"Hermione."

"Out, out, out, out." What the hell? Ginny could just about make out what Hermione was saying but she repeated over and over. Beads of sweat began to show on her forehead. She tried shaking her, still nothing.

"Hermione" This time she said it more forceful.

"OUT!" Hermione bolted upright in bed, breathing heavily, and drenched in cold sweat looked around as if she didn't recognize the place.

"Hermione are you alright?" Ginny said softly as not to scare her. Hermione turn to look at Gin and slowly shook her head.

"No."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Again she shook her head. Ginny just sat back against the pillows.

"Gin would you…could you?" Ginny looked at Hermione trying to decipher what it was she wanted. Hermione had a pained look on her face and though Ginny wasn't sure if Hermione was asking for a hug she sure as hell looked like she needed one. Ginny wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulders pulling Hermione towards her chest. Hermione let Ginny's body heat comfort her as she tried to let the memory of Bellatrix touching Minerva go. She left like sobbing loudly and screaming out how scare she still was. But the sobs didn't come nor did silent tears. She got comfortable using Ginny's torso as a pillow and she let Ginny's warmth sooth her.

Minerva walked up to Ginny's door, Molly had told her where the girls were, she knocked softly then opened the door and froze. Her mind could only register that Hermione was draped across Ginny Weasley's body. This was her Hermione, the same woman that kissed her only yesterday and had said she loved her less than a week ago, in a very intimate embrace with someone else. She left time go by but couldn't say anything.

"Minerva." Hermione pulled away from Ginny and sat back. Minerva couldn't look away from Hermione's face.

"I just came up to tell you we were back and that dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Minerva left her throat close and knew that she had to get out of there before she could no longer control the tears that she knew needed to fall. She saw Hermione was about to say something but could bear to stand in the door frame any longer.

"I'll see you at dinner." She forced out before turning and slamming the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: So, I updated. Now please don't get your hopes up cause its not a six thousand word chapter in fact its very short. And I'm not even sure if it fits perfectly with the rest of the story but this was the only way I could move forward. SO pleas let me know what you think. Enjoy-Xio

Special Bond Seven: Understanding or Not

Hermione dropped her face into her hands she couldn't understand what was going on. She sat paralyzed next to Ginny for what seemed like hours after the door had closed behind Minerva. It seemed that time was standing still because she couldn't stop starring at the door replaying the scene over and over in her head. What the hell had happened? She didn't know. One minute she was seeking comfort from Ginny because Minerva hadn't been there to keep the nightmares at bay and then Minerva had been standing at the door with the horrible look on her face. She didn't understand it.

She couldn't figure out what the hell that look had been about. What had been going through Minerva's mind?

She looked at Ginny, wondering if the redhead had any answers. Ginny looked as stunned as she.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah."

"Did that just happened? I didn't imagine it, right? Minerva was…"

"About to curse me into oblivion." Ginny looked straight at Hermione and laughed.

"What?" Hermione asked more confused than ever. She didn't need to be more confused.

"She was jealous." Ginny said and laughed again.

"What? No. Why would she be jealous? No. No way, Gin."

"Yes, she was." The younger witch didn't seem to be able to control her laughter. If Hermione hadn't been busy trying to decipher what the hell was going on, she would have been worried for her friend's sanity.

"Hermione, go after her." Ginny said after she was finally able to control her laughter.

"What! No." Hermione shook her head fervently. "No, Gin. Minerva didn't seem to want me to follow her. She would have asked me to. She has no problem asking me to do things. Why do you think I didn't go to hearing? I didn't go because she asked me not to."

It was Ginny's turned to shake her head at Hermione words. "Hermione that is so very different. You realize that right? She might not have a problem talking to you about the trial but this is different, it is personal."

"Do you think that what bitch did to us wasn't?"

Ginny sat back on her heels surprised at Hermione outburst, at the anger and fire in her words. It confirmed in her mind that what she needed was to follow Minerva and talk to her. "You need to go after her and you need to talk about everything Hermione because you are not ok. Not by a mile."

With that the redhead got up and excited the room, leaving Hermione alone with her rather jumbled thoughts.

Hermione closed her eyes and remembered her nightmare. She remembered how she had held Minerva in the darken room and told her that she was in love with her. For years she had been harboring feeling for Minerva and a week ago she had finally voiced them, and yet they hadn't moved forward. They hadn't talk, not about what they needed to. They kept dancing around the issue.

Despite the life-changing event they had experience nothing had changed. Or at least not in the way Hermione had expected to. Wasn't living through something so horrible supposed to bring people closer? She thought it did but though they were sharing a room, something that would have never happened before, they obviously understanding less than before.

They seemed to be stuck in that moment, in that dark room, at least she certainly was.

It was a moment Hermione wanted to leave behind. She needed to leave it behind because she wants to move forward and if at all possible to do so with Minerva at her side.

"You are so right Gin." Hermione said before getting up and moving to the door.

XXX

Hermione pushed the door to the room she shared with Minerva slowly. The room was dark but she could still make out the figure on the bed. She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, then sat on the edge of the bed within reach of Minerva.

"Minerva, are you alright?"

When Minerva didn't respond Hermione moved to sit against the pillows and reached out to touch Minerva's shoulder trying to make Minerva look at her. "Minerva." She tired again but her only responds was silence. "Please look at me."

Minerva didn't turn around but the shoulder under Hermione's hand shook slightly making Hermione close her eyes tightly, she had made Minerva cry. They really were stuck. Hermione opened her eyes and frowned at Minerva's back.

"I'm so sorry." Nothing, " I'm so very sorry, love."

She wasn't sure what made Minerva turn to look at her in that moment but Hermione was grateful for the small favor. They would never get anywhere if they didn't face each other and the possibility of the love they felt.

"What for?" Minerva voice was horrible soft and the anguish in it nearly killed Hermione.

"For whatever I did to make you cry." Minerva only closed her eyes causing more tears to cascade down her cheeks. Hermione reached out swept one with her finger and brought it to her lips. "For making such a big deal about going to the hearing. For making life difficult for you, for not know how to deal with what happened to us. Take your pick."

Soft laughter left Minerva mouth as eyes opened. "Oh, Hermione."

"Yes?"

"You don't have to apologize for any of that. I wouldn't expect you to be able to deal with this situation. It would be unreasonable of me to expect any such thing."

Hermione nodded. "But I do have to apologize for whatever it is you think you walked in on."

Minerva's shoulders stiffen under Hermione's hands. "There is no need."

"Of course there is. I need to know that you are alright? Plus, Ginny is fearful that you might curse her the first chance you get." Hermione said trying to inject some lightness if not humor into the conversation.

It didn't go down so well. "And that worries you, does it."

Hermione tighten her hold on Minerva. "I'm trying to apologize, Minerva, and I'm not sure what for but, damn it, I'm apologizing, so please work with me here."

Minerva swallowed hard, Hermione wasn't sure if it was to keep more tears at bay or something else. "She was holding you. You were holding her." It came out soft and slow as if Minerva was fearful of the words.

"Yes, but not for the reason that you think." Hermione rubbed her hands over Minerva's robed arms. "I had a nightmare. A very horrible nightmare."

"You were reliving it again." Minerva's voice was devoid of hurt it had earlier and full of worried. Walking in on Ginerva holding Hermione apparently forgotten in an instant.

"Yes." Hermione closed her eyes against the images then opened them again remembering that the memories came easier when she closed her eyes. So she had to fight the instinct to do so.

"Hermione." Minerva said shaking her head but pulled her into her arms anyway, Hermione went willingly.

She held on. Hermione held on for her sanity. She held on for what might come if they were ever able to get past their ordeal. "You weren't here." She felt Minerva wrapped her arms around her tighter. "It was about the last few hours. About when she forced you to touch her, and then tied you to the bed."

"When you told me you loved me?" Minerva whispered the question next to Hermione's ear.

Hermione nodded in answer. "I woke up screaming and well…you weren't there, and I needed someone to hold onto. I needed to be held."

"I'm here now." Minerva said and placed a kiss on Hermione's temple. "I'm here." She repeated to reassure the young woman in her arms.

XXX

Minerva held Hermione close to her heart for as long she was able to, but considering that dinner had been read when had arrived, a good ten minutes ago now, she thought it was best to head down or Molly might send someone up to get them. She voiced her thoughts. "We should go, Hermione, dinner is probably on the table by now."

"Do we have to go? Can't we stay up here…like this."

Minerva felt Hermione's hand drift lower on her back. "I think not. Molly will be up in arms if she skip dinner." She said loosening her grip on Hermione.

"You've been gone all day Minerva and I really don't want to go down right now. I want to stay here and be with you."

Hermione's tone of voice made her nervous. If she was reading her correctly, and she usually did, Hermione wanted her. If the situation had been different she would have been delighted by this but as it was Minerva didn't think it was appropriate. For one Hermione didn't seem to be over what had happened to them and for another all they ever seemed to do now was argue. They hadn't really stop arguing since they had been rescued and it was ridiculous, not to mention unhealthy, to move their relationship forward at the moment.

"I think we should go to dinner, Ms. Granger." Hermione registered her formal tone, and address, immediately and respond in kind. Minerva saw her expression sober a bit and the hands that had seemed to belong on her lower back only seconds before were gone.

"Of course, Professor."


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Ok everyone this is the end. I'm not entirely happy with it but I think I tied up the loose ends so its not total crap. I wish it could have been better, like when I began it, but its be too long and its time to move on. Anyway thanks for sticking to it. Let me know what you think. Enjoy-Xio_

Special Bond: An agreement

A few days later Hermione found herself in her room, well Minerva's room, with no company but her book. Minerva hadn't been around Grimmauld Palace since Bellatrix trial for more than a couple of hours at a time. Most of that time was rightful spent sleeping. The rest of the time Minerva was busy with trying to get Hogwarts up and running for the new school year.

The Minister for Magic had visited the house the day after the trial. Hermione had been in the library with Minerva when he arrived. She wasn't allowed to stay to hear to conversations, of course, but Minerva told her the good news as soon as the Minister had gone. With the Death Eaters safely locked-up in Azkaban, the Minister saw no reason why Hogwarts could not be reopened immediately.

The news had sent Minerva into overdrive. Hermione could tell she was extremely happy with the decision, but she was also determined that Hogwarts open the first of September as per usual. Hermione thought, Minerva would have no problem in accomplishing this since it was still June and she would, therefore, have the two months to sort everything out. Hermione had told her so, but Minerva didn't want to leave anything to chance and had begun the preparations no more than ten minutes after the Minister had left.

Since then she hadn't seen much of the older woman. It wasn't that she didn't want to and she didn't think Minerva was avoiding her. Minerva was just extremely busy.

Yeah, that was it. Nothing else was going on between them, nothing at all. Except, of course, that since the evening Minerva rejected her advances Hermione had been keeping an emotional distance from the other woman. It wasn't that she was angry, not exactly, and truthfully she wasn't avoiding Minerva. There was no need to avoid her since she was never there anyway. Add to that the fact that Minerva hadn't asked for Hermione's help in getting Hogwarts up and running, and well anyone who was looking could decipher Hermione's current mood.

There had been several people whom noticed, Harry, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley to be exact. Not Minerva, though, Minerva didn't seem to notice anything around her at all especially not Hermione.

Hermione slammed the book shut. She hated feeling hurt. It was the worst possibly feeling on the planet. It was too self indulgent and childish a feeling as far as she was concern, yet she couldn't stop herself from feeling it.

She tried not to, but it was very difficult considering that she had tried to apologize to Minerva about the scene with Ginny and had tried to reassure her that she was the only person she had a romantic interest in, and what had she gotten for her troubles…rejection. No, actually, she had gotten a _Miss Granger_ and a rejection. She had barely gotten herself though dinner without bursting into tears, and Minerva's warm presence beside her was the only reason she had been able to sleep at all that night.

She had felt somewhat better the next morning at finding herself safely in Minerva's arms. She didn't know how they had ended up that close but she didn't care, the feel of Minerva pressed into her back was enough to drive her hurt feelings from the forefront of her mind. The peaceful moment had not lasted; of course, Minerva had woken and decided to find something to do. So they had spent most of the morning in the library trying to organized things a bit. Hermione hadn't been able resist the urge to be near Minerva despite her hurt feelings. The desire to be near Minerva seemed to override everything else. But then the Minister had showed up and things had gone down hill for her.

Hermione threw the book she was holding before she knew what she was doing. It slammed into the wall a little left of the door then fell to the floor. She felt instantly better.

The door opened then and Minerva walked in. She looked at Hermione taking in the small smile on her lips and the arms folded across her chest. Puzzled she walked into the room and almost stumbled on the book. She retrieved it and looked at it for long pause before looking up at Hermione again. "Isn't this the book I gave you?" She asked her tone neutral and her eyes sad.

Hermione's momentary happiness vanished. She didn't have to answer, Hermione was sure Minerva already knew that she was right.

Minerva ran her hand slowly over the book's dark leather cover, then walked over to the bed and handed the book over to Hermione.

When their eyes locked again Hermione could still see sadness in Minerva's. She sighed as she watched Minerva moved to the bathroom. She hadn't meant to hurt Minerva. That was the furthest thing from her mind. She had just been venting her frustration over the last few days. Hermione put the book on the nightstand and moved under the comforter, when Minerva exited the bathroom in her nightgown.

"I'm sorry," she said as soon as Minerva slipped under the comforter herself.

"It's just a book."

Hermione moved closer Minerva. "No it's not. It's the book _you_ gave me," she whispered into the older woman's ear. She saw Minerva shiver, whether because of her voice or the cold she wasn't sure, and moved close enough so that their bodies touch then wrapped her arms around Minerva's waist. Hermione felt all her frustration over the last few days vanish completely. "I love you." She heard Minerva chuckle. "I do."

"Hermione," Minerva exhaled the girls name as she wrapped her own hands over Hermione's.

"I know we've been through a lot in a few weeks, and I know you're worried about my emotional state, but Minerva there is only one thing I need right now."

"What's that?" Minerva asked after turning around to face the younger woman.

"You. I need you. I need to be right here." Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around Minerva once more.

Minerva smiled, "I just want to make sure that you're all right."

"I know and I understand why you're worried. I tried to tell you last time, I know I haven't behaved as I should have through all this but I'm ready now. I ready to put it behind me. I'm ready to move on. But above everything else I'm ready to be with you, I need to be with you, I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you, too." Minerva said then closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to Hermione's, they had only kissed a handful of times and yet Hermione's lips felt so familiar to Minerva. They felt so right. Everything about being in Hermione's arms felt just about perfect.

"Is that a yes?" Hermione's asked after they pull apart.

Minerva cocked her eyebrow, "I didn't realize you'd asked a question."

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Hermione asked while she wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

Minerva had to fight very hard to stop herself from laughing. "Well it's been a while since I was a girl, but I am your friend."

Hermione's lips went pouty, "Minerva."

Minerva wasn't able to help herself and laughed softly at the young woman's expression before she pulled those pouty lips between her own.

"Are you asking me to be in a serious relationship with you?"

Hermione nodded then added, "A serious romantic relationship," just to make sure there wasn't any more confusion. She didn't want to leave Minerva any loopholes.

"A serious romantic relationship, with you?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes, with me."

"Is there anything else I should know about before I agree to this?" Minerva asked playfully.

Hermione shook her head, "I, however, do need to hear something else." At Minerva's raised eyebrow she elaborated. "I need to hear that you love me just as much as I love you."

"I can't say that."

Hermione playful look became worried. "Why not?"

"Because I love much, much more."

Hermione laughed. "I doubt that."

"Doubt it all you want, it's a fact."

"Fine," Hermione said smiling, "Do we have an agreement?"

"Yes, I believe we do." Minerva answered before running her fingers through Hermione's dark wavy hair. "I love you," she said before capturing Hermione's lips once more.

FIN.


End file.
